Matchmaking Tensai
by U R Beautiful
Summary: Seigaku's girls team has never really liked their boys team, but when the two teams unexpectantly meet and their feelings develop, two mischievous tensai take it upon themselves to pair up their teammates. Main pairings TezuxOC FujixOC EijixOC
1. Chapter 1

Lili

"Its not fair! Those dam boys always get all the attention. Do they think they're better than us or something?" I frowned angrily, trying not to shout out my frustration.

Shinkokami Misa, my doubles partner, and best friend since the beginning of forever, lightly touched my arm, "Lili, is that fair? They don't ask for it," her already soft voice could barely be heard over the hustle and bustle of the burger place. Unlike me, Shinko never had any trouble keeping her voice down.

"Dam boy regulars…" I muttered angrily again. Maybe I should introduce myself; I am Lee, Sachiko, better known as Lili.

My fellow regulars from the girls' team exchanged "here she goes again looks." Our Captain, Sai Kiya, and her best friend, as well as our team prodigy, Koyumi Kisa, let out identical sighs. Our doubles 2 pair, twins Kirara Kira and Kara both giggled at us – their senpais. They were the only second year girl regulars. The other two regulars were up front getting our food. Third years Ryuzaki Rizu (coach's oldest granddaughter), and Momoshiro Kaori, our vice captain, both laughed at something the flirtatious boy working the counter said, before Rizu-chan grabbed the tray and they both walked slowly back to us.

"The boys aren't that bad," Ki-chan smiled, "Kaori-senpai's cousin is a regular, right?"

"Course you would know," her sister muttered smiling, evilly as she prepared to tease her sister.

"Yups, cause I told you guys yesterday that he made the regulars again," we all jumped as Kaori-chan and Rizu-chan slipped into the table with us.

"You did?" the always-oblivious Ka-chan sweat-dropped as she stared blankly at Rizu-chan.

Ki-chan smiled slightly as she sighed, "Sorry bout my sister." We all waved away the apology – we were use to the way the twins acted.

"Yes, I've always wanted to meet the other regulars, but some how I never have… I suppose Take-chan and I aren't exactly as close as we could be though, I mean we hardly ever talk since I joined the tennis team in year one…" Kaori continued.

I glanced respectfully at our vice-captain, and sighed. Most of my friends seemed so mature. I have a lot of years of growing up to do before I can catch up to them.

Sai, who'd been almost silent until then smiled at us, "Don't worry Lili. We will defiantly win nationals this year, no problem. I mean, our teamwork is much better than last years, and we came in second last year!"

That was our Captain for you, always encouraging and giving us all hope.

"Hai!" the twins chorused together.

"And we…" Ka-chan began

"Are much stronger," Ki-chan continued

"Than last year!" the two finished together.

"As are we," Shinko granted us one of her rare smiles.

"I'll be right back guys, I need a breath of air," murmured Koyumi, or Yumi as we called her, as she stood gracefully up. Several boys sighed wishfully as they stared at her. Yumi had always gotten the most attention from boys. With her dark blond hair, so much lighter than the dark reds, blacks, and browns that were the usual hair colors of the Japanese, she stood out like a sore thumb. More than one boy asked her out several times a day.

"Ah! Um, Yumi-sama are you prepared for our math test tomorrow?" one brave boy called out to her.

He was rewarded with a smile, "Hai, and you, Akaya-san?"

He blushed, "ah, I still must study more," he admitted ashamedly, "there is still much I do not understand."

"What is it?" her quick breather forgotten, she walked quickly over to the table he sat with his friends. I saw all of them almost faint with excitement.

"Yumi is so oblivious," Rizu-chan sighed, "She doesn't even notice that half the boys in our grade are in love with her."

"In our grade? Try the entire country," laughed Sai.

"She's too nice," meanwhile Ka-chan was whining, "she makes the rest of us look bad!"

Ki-chan smiled, and pat her twin on the back, "Don't blame her. Some are born angels, while the rest of us are destined to remain poor lonely, ordinary girls who can never be perfect."

Shinko, who, like me, had been watching the others talk, smiled shyly, "We should go and practice soon, right?"

"Eh? Oh ya…practice…" sometimes its really hard to believe Sai is our captain, the way she constantly forgets things like practice, "Oi! Yumi, we have to practice, get over here and eat so we can head over to the tennis courts!" Our captain's voice rang throughout the entire joint, making everyone turn and stare at us.

"Oh, yes, Gomen," she apologized to the boys, who she had to stop helping, "I'll eat fast so we can practice hard," she ran over.

Yumi did eat fast. Much faster than me, or any of the others, course, to be fair… she also had a lot less to eat, just a salad when the rest of us had burgers and fries, and shakes, in addition to our own small salads, "Ok, now it looks like I have enough time to grab that breather I'd wanted earlier," she stood quickly, and started headed for the door. When…

"Yumi-senpai!" a first year from the tennis club ran over, bowing respectfully and staring up at my friend with hopeful eyes, "Could you help me with my swing please!"

"Oh, um hai," once again my friend gave into another's request as she allowed the first year the grab her hand and drag her off to the courts, "I'll meet you there!" she called as they ran out the door, almost knocking over a large group of kids, about our age, "Gomen!" she called to them before running as fast as she could to catch up to the first year.

One of the girls looked surprised, then looking around and spotting us, dashed over and smiled, "Hello Captain, Vice-Captain, senpais, Rizu-nee-chan."

"Sakuno!" Rizu-chan reached over and wrapped the smaller girl in a tight hug, and smiling, "what are you doing here?"

We all looked at the junior member of out team and smiled, "Sakuno-chan, have you improved much in tennis?" Sai leaned over flashing the first year a grin.

Rizu-chan elbowed her, "It's only been since this morning, and don't you think that she needs a little bit more time than that to improve?"

Sai looked thoughtful, "Right, I kinda forgot that its only been a few hours…"

We all sweat-dropped – really, HOW did this airhead become our captain?

"Hoi Hoi! Sakuno-chan, who are your friends?" a bouncing red head came over to us. I studied him for a second, wondering why he looked so familiar. Then I remembered:

~Flashback~

"Kikumaru-sama is it, like totally, true that you became a regular on the tennis team?" one of the most annoying girls in class fluttered her eyelashes at the hyper tennis player. Shinko and I exchanged eye-rolls as we watched her flirt with the boy.

"Nya! Its true!" the happy-go-lucky boy grinned, and gave her the victory sign, "Me and Oishi are gonna be the number one doubles pair in Japan!"

I knew they'd never really be number one, at least not as long as Shinko and I were in doubles, but we'd never been ones to draw attention to ourselves, at least she hadn't, so I kept quiet… for her sake.

~End~

Kikumaru, Eiji. He'd been one of Shinko's and my classmates the previous year and was one of the boy's team regulars that I despised for stealing all the attention from the girls team.

Did Shinko remember? The look on her face made me believe that she did. "Sai, Yumi is waiting, remember? We should go to practice," her soft voice floated across the table, and we all jumped up.

"Bye Sakuno!" Rizu-chan called to her cousin as she jumped up.

"Later Sakuno-chan," we echoed as we followed her out the door, leaving a confused Kikumaru-san, and a slightly disappointed Sakuno in our wake.

By the time we'd gotten to the courts, Yumi and the first year were sitting talking while sipping sodas. The poor kid looked thrilled the famous (or infamous depending on whether of not you were her opponent) tensai was talking to her. Yumi might not be especially famous out side of the girls tennis club for anything other than her looks, but many of the younger girls looked up to her. As we approached, Yumi excused herself from the young girl and ran over to us, "Practice time?"

Sai stepped onto the court, and we all followed, "Ok, I want Ki-chan and Lili to play against Ka-chan and Shinko!" she ordered, "Rizu-chin, you and Yumi play a light practice game," she continued, stressing the word light as she looked at our prodigy, "Kaori-chan, you and I will rally for a bit before our practice game," she finished. I smiled, this was why air-headed, forgetful, and often klutzy Sai was our captain. She had a knack of knowing exactly what everyone would need to improve. Having me and Ki-chan play against out doubles partners would help us deal with playing against someone who knows our playing styles almost as well as we did. Also if Shinko or I were ever to get sick or hurt on the day of a match, the other could play with the twin we practiced with for doubles 1 if necessary.

I was a little disappointed that Sai and Yumi weren't playing each other – they were the 2 best players on our team and yet as far as I knew they'd never played against each other for many years. Probably because of that promise they made in 1st grade… I shrugged off my disappointment, playing against Yumi would help Rizu-chan finally perfect that serve she's been working on - I'm pretty sure Yumi is the only one who'd be able to figure out what keeps going wrong with it. And having Kaori-chan play against Sai will let Sai figure out if Kaori-chan has been working on her power, like she promised, so she won't always have to worry about whether or not her ability to copy almost anybodies techniques would be enough.

"Lili-senpai! Get over here so I can beat you and my little sister into the ground!" Ka-chan shouted, and I ran over quickly so we could start our game.

Eiji

Sakuno-chan seemed to have disappeared. I looked around the restaurant to see her talking to a group of older girls. I walked over curiously, a few of them looked a kinda familiar, "Hoi hoi! Sakuno-chan, who are your friends?" I wondered out loud.

Sakuno opened her mouth to answer, but one of the girls – a small girl with long black hair spoke before her, "Sai, Yumi is waiting…" her voice was too soft for me to hear the rest, but all the girls stood up, calling goodbye to Sakuno, and rushing out the door.

I was confused as of why the girls would rush out so suddenly, and felt bad for Sakuno who looked disappointed, "they were my cousin, Ryuzaki Rizu, and her best friends. I don't get a chance to talk to them very often… they're very busy…" she sighed.

"NYA! They shouldn't just leave like that! How mean!" I frowned, annoyed.

"It's fine, let's go eat," she ran over to Tomo-chan and sat down between her and Ochibi.

We ate quickly, then rushed out to the tennis courts, for tennis practice. The two girls trailed behind us, talking together. They wouldn't have to practice so they didn't feel the need to hurry.

The sounds of tennis balls being hit made us stop at the girl's courts. Eight girls were playing several matches – a doubles match and 2 singles matches. "Heeeeey, their pretty good!" I said, wide eyed as one of the doubles quickly scored a point. The taller girl quickly ran over and picked up the slightly smaller girl.

"Ki-chan! We did it, we beat Shinko and Ka-chan!" she exclaimed spinning her around and around.

"Ah, senpai… I am getting dizzy…" the girl murmured.

"That was a fluke!" another girl, who looked almost exactly like the one who'd gotten spun around scowled, "No way my baby sister could beat me! Even with playing with Lili-senpai!"

"Ka-chan, don't worry," another, slightly smaller, girl rested her hand lightly on the others shoulder, calming her down.

The next court over, one of the singles matches finished, "That's the set, Koyumi, 6 games to 2," the smaller girl, with dark blond hair grinned at the other, "You got better Rizu-chin!"

I looked around for the others. Some of the other regulars had stopped and watched with me, but the first years where already at the boys' tennis courts, and Tezuka was talking to Coach inside.

"Oh, I lost… again…" sighed one girl, "Game goes to Sai, six games to love…"

"No worries Momoshiro-senpai, you got much better. Captain hasn't lost in years!" a small first year ran over and smiled innocently up at the older girl.

"Momoshiro??" I exclaimed, a touch louder than necessary. My friends winced at the loudness, and a few of the girls (though none of the ones who'd just been playing) glanced over, laughed, and then continued talking.

"Who are those girls?" Oishi asked, nobody in particular.

"Eh?!" we weren't the only boys watching, and now most of them stared at us in shock.

The boy who seemed to be the leader of many of them spoke now, "You don't know them? Not even one of them?"

We all sweat-dropped, "No…"

He sighed, "They are the girls' team regulars. That girl there, " he pointed to the girl who'd won her game 6-love. She had long black hair, and sharp green eyes that glimmered with laughter, "She is the captain, Sai Kiya. Her opponent was Momoshiro, Kaori, the vice Captain. Normally she wouldn't lose in a love game, but she sprained her wrist a few weeks ago and it's still not completely healed," he nodded over at the other girl, whose long black hair was just a few inches shorter than the other, and had violet eyes that smiled, even though the rest of her face was full of disappointment, "Those girls," he pointed at two girls, one with dark brown hair, and one with light brown. Other than their hair colors they looked exactly the same, "are Kirara Kira, and Kara, better known as Ki-chan and Ka-chan. The one with the lighter brown hair is Ki-chan and the one with the darker brown is Ka-chan. Don't get them mixed up or they'll be pissed. They're the doubles two team."

"But they were just playing against each other!" I protested.

"The captain does that so that they can get use to playing against someone who knows all their moves. They were playing with our doubles one team," he pointed at the other two girls, a small one with long black hair, and a taller one with shorter red hair, "Shinkokami, Misa, and Lee, Sachiko. Known as Shinko and Lili. So far in the tournaments they've won all of their games with out letting their opponents score even one point."

I had to look at them in awe. They must be so strong, not letting their opponents score even one point, "What about the other two?" I asked.

"The one with the lighter brown hair is Ryuzaki Rizu, she is the coaches oldest granddaughter. And she," small hearts appeared in his eyes as he stared at the last girl, who had long dark blond hair, "She is Koyumi, Kisa. The team's tensai, and my future girlfriend!" he stared at her, as she flopped on the ground next to the girl she'd just been playing (Rizu-chan?).

"I'm beat. Nothing would taste better than a nice cold water bottle," Rizu-chan sighed.

"Mhmmmmm," the other agreed.

It was as if a small hurricane had appeared as half a dozen boys dashed about. I watched as one appeared on the court with 2 water bottles, holding them out respectfully to the two girls, "Here Koyumi-sama, Ryuzaki-sama," he said softly, bowing.

The girls looked surprised, "Arigato, but I've told you before… Yumi is fine…" said the blond.

"Hai, just call me Rizu…"

"Ah, yes… Yumi-sama, Rizu-sama," came the uncertain agreement, as he dashed back to his friends, looking as if he'd won the lottery.

"Who are you guys?" the captain came over, and leaned against the fence.

"Sai-sama!" the boy who'd told me everyone's names smiled at her.

She nodded at him, "Orochi-san," and continued to look at us, "Who are you guys?"

"Erm…" Oishi rubbed the back of his head.

"Sai-buchou! What are you doing? We need to practice if we want to continue our winning streak!" Rizu-chan, came over, with the other girl right behind her.

"Rizu-chan, I think she's talking to some people," the other girl wacked the first on the back of her head, "Sai, introduce us to your friends?" she said, going over and standing next to Sai-san.

"They aren't my friends, I'm just trying to figure out who the heck they are!" she was now annoyed, "HEY! Momoshiro, Lee, Shinkokami, Kiraras! Get over here," she shouted to the remaining members of her team.

"Um, did you just say Momoshiro?" Momo looked surprised.

"That's me! The one and only Momoshiro, Kaori!" the girl ran her fingers through her black hair, as she stopped next to Rizu-chan.

"Kaori-nee-chan… is that really you?" Momo continued to question staring at the girl.

"Hmmmm? Do I know you…" she frowned as she stared at him, "OH! I do know you! Take-chan, it's been how many years since we've talked?" she grinned.

"Many… when did you join the tennis team?"

"A year before you did," she informed him.

"Right…"

"Kaori-chan, are you planning on introducing us any time soon, or can I go home, cause Aniki is coming home today and if we're not doing anything important, I'd like to go and see him," Koyumi-san spoke quietly.

"Yumi! We still have a few hours of practice," informed her Captain, "and Kaori-chan is going to introduce us right now, right?"

"Why do I have the feeling that if I don't I'll wind up running laps," muttered the girl, "anyways, everyone… this is my cousin Momoshiro, Takeshi, but you can all call him Momo-chan," she sighed.

"And the others?" questioned Koyumi-chan.

"Um, I don't actually know them…" she admitted, "But since Mom told me Take-chan made the regulars I'm going to guess these are a few of the other regulars?"

"Hai," he agreed, "a few of them, Kaidoh, Kauru," he gave his rival a death glare, "Oishi Shuichiroh, and his doubles partner, Kikumaru Eiji, Fuji Shusuke, and Kawamura Takashi. Tezuka-buchou is with Coach planning, and Echizen Ryoma is over there with some of the others."

Most of the girls had subtle (and a few not so subtle) reactions at the mentions of the boy regulars, and not the positive ones that we usually got. Lee-chan was the first to react, scowling, not so subtly, and taking a half a step forward. Shinkokami-chan gave us a slightly annoyed look, as she grabbed her friend's arm and whispered quickly in her ear. The captain frowned, as she studied each of us, before rolling her eyes, a muttering something in Koyumi-san's ears. She nodded, and glanced at each of us before saying something back, that made the other roll her eyes, and move over to Lee-chan and Shinkokami-chan. The Kirara twins glared fairly openly before their senpai, Koyumi-chan dragged them away speaking sternly to them. Even though she was most likely defending us, I saw her give us a rather dirty look when she thought no one was looking. The only ones who didn't have bad reactions were Momo's cousin, and the girl she was standing with, Ryuzaki Rizu…

"I'll introduce you to my best friends," she said happily, "I'm obviously Momoshiro, Kaori, and this is Ryuzaki Rizu. She's your coach's granddaughter. This is our Captain Sai Kiya, but she prefers Sai so don't call her Kiya. She is the best Captain anyone could ever have! Those are Shinkokami Misa, and Lee Sachiko, our number one doubles pair. They can't be beat… and they never will be able to be," she continued to inform us, "The second years are Kirara Kira and Kara. Our doubles two team. They're almost as good as Shinko and Lili. They're rarely beat as well. And she is the best player on our team, well maybe second best since she and Sai have never played a game, Koyumi Kisa, the angel of our team. She can't say no to anyone!" as she named each of her friends, giving a few of their key tributes, I watched as they brightened, at the compliments, though Koyumi-chan let out a slight "can too!" when Kaori-chan claimed she couldn't say no.

"Don't bother with formalities with us," their captain told us, now looking much more relaxed, "we really don't like them that much. Just call us by our nicknames, everyone does," she looked at the others, who nodded their permission, before continuing, though many of them looked slightly resentful as she told us their nicknames, "I'm Sai, people call Shinkokami Shinko, and Lee, Lili," the doubles one pair showed no reaction, choosing instead to just ignore us, "the twins are Ki-chan for Kira, and Ka-chan for Kara," as she named the twins Kira, or well, Ki-chan I suppose gave us a bright smile, her former glare forgotten, though Ka-chan still looked slightly resentful, "Kaori-chan prefers just Kaori-chan and Rizu-chan is the same, and Koyumi likes Yumi better than any of the other names people call her," she finished, as Yumi grinned at us.

They all walked easily off the courts, talking. Most of them just ignored us. "LET'S GET ICE CREAM!" shrieked Sai. I jumped, suddenly the Captain who'd seemed so serious on the court was as hyper as me.

"NYA! I WANNA COME!" I bounced up to her.

"Hai!" she agreed, "Come on Yumi we're getting ice cream! Guys this is an order from your captain!" she announced. The other girl regulars sweat-dropped as the walked over to her muttering, "same old Captain." Apparently this wasn't unusual behavior for her. I smiled. If their Captain was so hyper off the court then their team must be fantastic.

I heard Yumi-chan mutter softly, "What happened to practice?" as she followed Sai-chan.

Yumi

I sighed as my best friend dragged me over to where the boy regulars stood. 'What happened to practice,' I wondered. While I stood with the boys, she ran off coming back first with the twins, then Shinko and Lili. By that time Kaori-chan and Rizu-chan had been smart enough to walk over themselves, rather than risk getting dragged by Sai. "Ok! All ready," a smiling Captain bounced over to the rest of us.

The entire boys regular team was there, including that freshman kid who'd gone over to the courts rather than watch us practice with his sempais, and the Captain. Soon Sakuno-chan ran over with one of her friends, and 3 other freshman boys.

"Yumi-senpai!" she smiled, "this is my friend Tomo," she smiled at me.

I grinned at them both, "Hey Sakuno-chan, Tomo-chan it is very nice to meet you. Are you coming with us as well?"

"Hai," the girls chorused.

"That's great!" and it really was. I liked Rizu-chan's cousin a lot, though the busy training schedule we kept (practicing from 6am till when school starts and then from when school gets out till 6 pm on weekdays and from 10am-5pm on weekends, with only a brief break for lunch) didn't leave us a lot of time to spend with other people. I continued walking with the two girls as we made our way to the ice cream store with everyone else. The twins were arguing fiercely over one thing or another. Rizu-chan and Kaori-chan were talking tactics for our next match, behind them Shinko was reasoning with Lili, no doubt trying to convince her the boys weren't as bad we we'd originally thought. Sai skipped ahead of everybody, not really paying attention to anything.

Which would explain how she ran into a pole.

A very obvious pole that anyone could see.

Same old Captain.

"YIKES! SAI ARE YOU OK!" Ka-chan ran over wide-eyed to her. I sighed. She'd forgotten Captain does stuff like the all the time.

"Here Sai, hand, good. You're fine. Don't worry," I told her, brushing the dirt off of her back and patting her on the head as one might a dog or a very small child. Likewise, she stuck her tongue out, acting her part. This happened often. I'm not sure how, as Sai is a month older than me, but somehow we fall into the parts of older and younger sister. I can't help but treat her like a 5 year old when she acts like one, while she on the other hand often acts as if I am her older sister, or creepily enough, her mother. We know it's strange but it amuses the others and we both know when it's time to act our own age again.

"NYA! Yumi-chan why do you act like her mother?" the hyperactive redhead who Momo-chan had introduced as Kikumaru Eiji bounced over to us as cheerfully as Sai would.

I responded as maturely as Sai would, a stuck out tongue, "Cause she needs adult supervision," I replied.

This seemed to confuse everyone, except for the other girl regulars, who just laughed, "Why does she act so young then nya?" he responded, frowning as he tried to figure it out.

"Cause if I didn't she wouldn't be able to act so old," giggled Sai, "We balance each other out. Her older brother can act like a kid too, so she's use to it."

"ANIKI IS COMING TODAY!" I gasped. I'd forgotten that I'd sworn to my dad I'd be home early to greet him, and I knew that he'd be mad at me for forgetting. Thankfully Aniki would be there so he wouldn't do anything about it, "Sorry guys, but I gotta go, see ya tomorrow!"

I dashed off towards my house. Hopefully I wouldn't be home too late…

Fuji

I was shocked when Yumi-san suddenly dashed off. She'd said something about her brother and then practically disappeared. Her captain looked amused, and the others didn't seem to find this especially surprising so I suppose this, like the captain's sudden change of character when she got off the tennis court, was not unusual. "Why did Yumi-san run off like that?" I asked the captain.

"Her brother's coming home today! Course she'd rush," came the easy reply, then skipped over the Captain Tezuka before I could question her further.

I wasn't really sure why I was interested where she'd gone maybe it was the feeling of incompletion in the girl regulars with out one of their team members. At first glance everything seemed great with them, but… the twins looked disappointed, the other doubles pair looked bored with out their friend, Momo-chan's cousin and Coach's granddaughter were talking to Momo-chan, but neither seemed too interested in what anyone was saying. As for their Captain… well, with out her friend by her side she seemed so… I don't know. Of course it is very likely this is all in my head.

Lili-san poked Shinko-san, "We promised Jiro-kun we'd play a match with him and his friend member?"

Shinko-san looked relieved, "Right, sorry guys but we gotta go," so agreed.

"WAIT!" two identical voices called out, and Ki-san and Ka-san dashed over to them.

"We wanna watch, you guys said Jiro-san is super good right?" Ka-san dragged her sister over, then the four of them hurried off.

With only three of the girls left they seemed to feel a little awkward. I felt a pain of guilt, after all it wasn't their fault their friends had left. I was about to open my mouth to say something, when Kaori-san grabbed Momo-chan's arm, "I FORGOT! We're suppose to be at your house in 10 minuets for the family dinner!"

Momo's eyes widened, "That's right, I'd forgotten too."

They waved by to us, as the rushed in the direction that they'd come from.

When we were almost at the ice cream shop, Sai-san's phone vibrated. She opened it and read, what I assumed was a text. She poked Rizu-san, "Yumi and her brothers are going to have a tennis doubles tournament. She wants to know if we can play too. She's already texted Ki-chan, Ka-chan, Shinko, Lili, and even Jiro-kun and a few of his friends. They want to know if we can play too."

I doubted that anyone else heard them. I didn't mention it even when both girls muttered lame excuses and ran away. On the other hand… there was no reason that I couldn't arrange for us to "accidently" go to the tennis courts that the girls were having their tournament at…


	2. Chapter 2

Haha… I just realized I forgot to put the disclaimer in the first chapter… so here it is!!

**I do not own prince of tennis, or any of its characters! **I do own all of my OC's though! But… that's pretty much it.

Sai

I glanced about the courts. Everyone was spread out talking and laughing, as they warmed up for the matches. All of the girl regulars, except for Kaori-chan, were there. Yumi had brought her older brother, Andrew, who'd just come back to visit from his studies in America, and her younger brother, Mattieus to play with us. Her two younger sisters were there as well, though neither of them was interested in actually playing, just watching. They sat with Shinko's half brothers. Shinko's stepbrother, Jiro-kun, and 2 of his friends, Koji, and Shoji, were there as well.

"Nee-chan, is it ok if I get Ko-chan to come and play with us. PLEEEEEEAAAASE!" I heard Mattieus, or Matti as we all called him, beg Yumi.

She laughed slightly before replying, "Have I ever said no before?" she sighed.

The boy, not quite one inch shorter than his sister, though 2 years younger, grinned, and ran off to call his friend.

"OK!" Yumi's Aniki always had a commanding presence, and now everyone on the courts turned to look at him, "Since Rizu asked to be the judge for unknown reasons," we all glanced in surprise at her, normally she'd never pass up a chance to play tennis. She just shrugged, and Andy-kun continued, " We don't have to worry about that. So here's what the pair ups are going to be, Matti and me, Ki-chan and Lili, Ka-chan and Shinko, Jiro-kun and Koji-kun, Shoji-kun and Ko-chan and…"

Yumi and I exchanged grins, pleased with our match up, "Us of course!" we said together.

"That's not fair!" Yumi's little brother frowned, clearly annoyed, "If they're together…again… then nobody else will have a chance seeing as you didn't put Shinko-senpai and Lili-senpai together… or at least Ki-chan-senpai and Ka-chan-senpai…"

The twins, most likely annoyed at being referred to as an after thought sent identical glares at the 1st year, and left the explaining to Shinko, "But by putting them together and the rest of us not with our best pairings, it allows the rest of us to get much better. Just be grateful you don't have to face them in singles… now that would be a nightmare."

Matti sighed his agreement as he wandered over to his brother. On the benches Lia-chan and Ri-chan (Yumi's little sisters) cheered, "Beat them all into the ground Nee-chan!"

"How about cheering for your big brothers instead? I mean you haven't seen me for almost a year…" Andrew muttered, glancing at his two younger sisters.

"Nope!" they stuck their tongues out at him, while Shinko's younger half brothers glanced at them smiling.

The older of them, of them, A.A-kun, (Akira) poked Lia, "Would it really be so bad to cheer for him?" he asked, softly. A.A.-kun had always been the shyer side of his younger twin brother, Hiro-kun (Akihiro).

Mean while Hiro-kun was grinning, "Guess what Nee-san!" he announced to Shinko, "I'm cheering for Onii-san."

"Brat," she smiled affectionately at him, "Hey, A.A. you'll cheer for me and Ka-chan, right? Since Hiro has betrayed me for the evil one?" the evil one was a joke between Shinko and her stepbrother, Nanjiro "Jiro". When he'd announced he'd prefer to go to Rikkai Dai over any other schools in the district, while she'd chosen to go to Seigaku, they'd both started teasing each other for going to rival schools. She called him the evil one, and he called her the betrayer. The evil one, because Rikkai Dai was very strict, and although Shinko had only met the other regulars on the tennis team there two, maybe three times, (Jiro was a regular there as well), since most of Jiro's closest friends played soccer not tennis (actually if Shinko hadn't gotten him interested in tennis at an early age, he'd probably be playing soccer too), and she'd announced that many of them gave off an almost… evil aurora. One of the only ones on the team who she actually liked, was his best friend, and doubles partner Kirihara Shoji (the older brother of another one of the regulars. Needless to say Shinko hated his brother with a passion). While he'd dubbed her the betrayer cause if she hadn't insisted on going to Seigaku with the rest of us then she would've other wise gone to Rikkai Dai too, since that was the closer school. They got along surprisingly well for stepsiblings, though I guess it makes sense seeing as their parents have been married since before I knew her.

"I heard that!" Jiro-kun called to his stepsister, who in return gave him an innocent what-are-you-talking-about look.

A.A. looked from one of his siblings to the other then finally at his closest friend, other than his brother. "Cheer for Shinko-nee-chan and Ka-nee-chan!" Lia-chan encouraged him. We all spent so much time at Yumi's house, when her father wasn't home that the twins often referred to us as their additional "nee-chans". His decision made for him by the little girl more than an inch smaller than him he shrugged apologetically at his brothers and grinned at Shinko.

"Its times like these I'm really glad I don't have any siblings," I snickered to Rizu-chan. She smiled her agreement.

"So let the tournament begin!" Rizu shouted happily. I ran over to my best friend and together we glanced over at Rizu-chin to see whom she'd have us play. Yumi and I exchanged pleased smiles as we walked over to where Shoji-kun and Ko-chan stood, Ko-chan eyeing us both uncertainly.

Oishi

"Ah, um Fuji why are you having us go to the tennis courts when we just left?" I asked, hesitantly.

Fuji just smiled his usual smile as he explained, "I just have the feeling that something… interesting is going to happen here."

I glanced at the other regulars who shrugged at me. I was about to ask Fuji (again) when we all heard a shout, "Come on Aniki is that the best you and Matti can do?" a girl's voice giggled.

"Yeah Andy-kun, after being captain of your team back in America you'd think that you and Matti would be able to play at least a little better than this," another agreed.

We walked over to where a doubles matches were being played. One of the doubles teams was made up of two of the girls who we'd met earlier, Yumi-san, and Sai-san. They were playing against an older boy, who looked about 17 and a younger boy who looked to be a first year. I recognized him after a second as one of the first year members of the tennis club. Both boys had messy dark blond hair similar to Yumi-san's. One of the other girl regulars sat as the judge. When the taller boy hit the ball a little too hard and it just barely went out she announced, "Game goes to Sai-Koyumi pair, 7 games to 5…looks like you two are out."

"YAY NEE-CHAN!" cheered two young blond twins as the jumped up and down happily.

"Geez you two couldn't show us at least a little bit of support?" muttered the younger boy.

"Sorry Matti…" said one of them.

"Your sorry? Cause I sure am not!" the other stuck her tongue out at both of the boys.

Rizu-san hopped down from the judge's chair, as she announced, "Ok so now we have Lee-Kirara pair against Shinkokami-Kirara pair to decide who'll face them in the finals!"

"Ok Ki-chan! Lets beat them again! I mean… twice in a day… it'll be a new record!" Lili-san grinned at the younger girl.

"Lets finish this quick sempai so that we won't lose to my baby sister again," Ka-chan started to push her friend and senpai onto the court.

The match was going on for a few minuets when some one spoke behind us, "is there a reason why you boys are just standing up here watching them play?" a boy with medium length dark brown hair. With him were two tiny boys who clung to either of his hands, "I mean if you want to watch them you might as well get a better view. Don't worry Misa and the others won't care," he shrugged, then walked down to the bench, while the two little boys ran over the twin girls who were about their age.

"Is it just me or did that boy look familiar?" Taka-san asked looking at him.

We all nodded as we tried to place him, "that is Shinkokami Nanjiro. Known as Jiro to friends and family. A regular from Rikkia Dai, and I'm guessing the brother of Shinkokami Misa," Inui spoke from behind us, and we all jumped.

"A… Rikkai Dai regular…" I murmured, then remembered…

~Flashback~

"_Eiji, we have to win this," I panted. He nodded as we glanced at the two boys who stood across the court from us, appearing to be not even winded from the long, drawn out match._

"_They're so strong…" Eiji was close to collapsing as we both looked at the boy with the dark brown hair and the other with the messy black hair._

"_Shinkokami Nanjiro and Kirihara Shoji…even though they're the number one doubles team of last years champions…I'd never dreamed they'd be so much stronger than us," I told Eiji. They needed just one more point to win._

_Shinkokami-kun served the ball. It was coming straight for me. I had to hit it or else we'd lose. I brought back my racket. I'd hit this no matter what. I dove for the ball. I swung. I missed, as I crashed on the ground. I glanced at the team who'd just beat us, 6 games to 2. They were being congratulated by their teammates. I picked myself off the ground, "Sorry Eiji."_

_He shook his head, "not your fault. They would've won eventually even if you had hit it Nya! I was too tired to do anything. We need to get stronger for next year!" the normally hyper and cheerful Eiji looked like he was dead on his feet, and he allowed me to help him over to the bench._

~Flashback end~

"Do you think we'd be able to beat them now? Nya," Eiji leaned on me watching him.

"Maybe…" I wasn't really paying attention. I was watching the match. Shinko-san and Ka-chan had just won and now they high-fived.

"Told you it was just a fluke that you beat us," Ka-chan called out to her sister.

The younger twin just shrugged as she grinned at the others and walked off the court, her senpai following her.

"5 minuet water break before the finals?" Sai-san stood up as she glanced at her tired friends, teammates, and soon-to-be opponents.

"Agreed," murmured Yumi-san, Lili-san, and Ka-chan. All four girls wondered over towards to water fountains. The other girls were quick to follow, leaving behind the younger girls, and all of the boys.

The oldest boy glanced up to where we all still stood, "You boys can come down now… unless you're afraid my little sister and her friends will be mad if you watch."

I bowed my head, slightly afraid, until he laughed. Then the boy who'd spoken to us earlier, Shinkokami Nanjiro called out, "No worries, my baby sister and Yumi'll protect you from those with slightly… shorter tempers…"

"Nya! We're not afraid!" Eiji hurried over to where all the boys, only to freeze as the giggling voices of the girls floated back over. We all followed him over.

"Eh? The boys regulars…" Ka-chan paused, the first to see us all. Sai-san popped up next, and gave us an enthustiastic wave.

The rest gave us half-hearted smiles, "Ok, so lets start the matches now," Rizu-chan hurriedly pushed her friends towards the courts, looking nervously at us. Obviously there was something about us, or her friends, that she knew, and we had yet to find out.

Takashi

"So is it true?" the oldest boy there was looking at us. Actually most of the people were looking at us, "I mean that you're the boy regulars."

"Um… yes… is that a problem?" Oishi fidgeted, as he answered.

"It won't be soon enough I suppose," he answered, "Since you're here I might as well introduce you to everyone. I'm Koyumi Andrew, Kisa's older brother. These are my little sisters Koyumi Alia and Ariya – their 6, and my little brother, Koyumi Mattieus, a first year here at Seigaku," all of the blonds nodded politely, the two little girls flashed us huge grins, while the boy stared wide eyed. I frowned as I stared at him.

"OH! You're in the tennis club right?" I asked him.

The slightly surprised boy nodded, "Hai senpai," he agreed.

Shinkokami Nanjiro flashed us a smile as he explained, "I'm Shinkokami Nanjiro, Misa's step brother. Just call me Jiro though… I don't like my name too much. These are me and Misa's half brothers Akira and Akihiro. But everyone calls them A.A. and Hiro," he cheerful told us, "Oh ya, and my friends Kirihara Shoji, and Takuya Koji, and little baby Matti's little baby friend Renji Ko."

Both boys glared at the older boy," I'm not a baby Jiro-san," a slightly cross Mattieus frowned at him, "and neither is Ko-chan."

He just shrugged as he continued explaining, "Lili doesn't like any of you very much, but I've never been one to hold a grudge… not even if my sister's best friend thinks you're all bad news. Besides," he brightened as he looked at Eiji and Oishi, "you two gave me and Shoji one of the best matches we've had in ages last year! Right Shoji?"

The quieter boy nodded, watching us. "What do you mean Lili-san doesn't like us very much?" Tezuka-buchou looked as serious as ever as he looked over to where the girl regulars leaned against the fence, watching their friends play. Both sets of the younger twins were over there too. I could just barely hear them arguing over who was going to win (the little girls insisted over and over their Nee-chan aka Yumi would, while the boys replied that their Nee-chan, also known as Shinko was much stronger and would beat the girls' sister easily).

Jiro-kun started to say something, but then Andrew-san cut him off, "Sorry bout Jiro-kun… he doesn't know when to keep him mouth shut sometimes," the older boy glared down at Jiro-kun, who laughed awkwardly.

"Ya… sorry bout that, I probably wasn't suppose to say anything was I?" the other boys rolled their eyes at Jiro-kun's obliviousness. None of us were quite sure how to react, so we just sat down and watched the match.

"Ha-ha! My Nee-chan beat your Nee-chan!" one of the young girls was taunting the boys.

"Lia… We're not suppose to tease people 'member?" the other little girl tugged at her sister's sleeve, "Nee-chan'll get mad!"

The other just rolled her eyes, "Since when have I listened to her?"

Yumi-san laughed as she walked over to them, and picked up Lia-san, "Only six years old and already worse than Matti…" she looked at her other little sister, "I knew you were my favorite for a reason!"

Everyone was crowded around Sai-san and Yumi-san… it made me feel a little awkward. Like the regulars didn't belong. Andrew-san, the tall blond who was Yumi-san's brother picked up the other sister, and smiled at his younger siblings, "Should we go home then? I have a surprise for you guys but first we should get home."

"Hai!" Yumi grabbed Sai's hand, and gently put down Lia, "Me and Sai'll go and pack her stuff. Be home in half an hour…"

They all head out, and slowly everyone else followed. Ki-chan and Ka-chan were dragged away by a 10-year-old girl more hyperactive than Eiji. Shinko-san and Lili-san followed her brothers, discussing one thing or another. Rizu-san was talking 100 mph on her cell. We'd discovered Rizu-san and Jiro-kun were dating, when he gave her a quick kiss goodbye before he'd left.

Just when we were about to leave, she hung up her phone scribbled something down on a piece of paper shoved it in my hand, and ran off mumbling about how her mom was going to kill her. She took only enough time to shout, "PLEASE COME!" before dashing off.

"Nya? What did she give you?" Eiji popped up next to me.

"Ah… um I will open it and see," I muttered.

Fuji appeared on my other side, "Here, Taka-san. This'll help," he handed me my racket.

"BURNING!" I exclaimed. My racket always made me feel much happier. Inside the note read:

_**Boy Regulars:**_

_**Please come to this address tomorrow around 8 am. Me and Kaori-chan want to explain a few things to you, but we can't do it unless you come. I'm very sorry to bother you, but I promise a lot of things will make more sense if you come.**_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**Ryuzaki Rizu**_

Below it she'd scribbled down an address.

"Nya! What do you think they want to explain?" Eiji had been reading the note over my shoulder.

"I don't know…" I muttered, as I allowed Oishi to tug my racket out of my grip. Those girls were strange… that was for sure.

"Well I suppose we should go," serious Tezuka took the note from my hands and after reading made the decision for all of us. No one wanted to risk running laps by disagreeing.

"Hai!" we chorused. Then we really did leave to go home.


	3. Chapter 3

Rizu

"Do you think they'll come?" I fidgeted. I was awful at waiting. Kaori and me had woken up early (I'd spent the night at her house) so that if any of the boys came early we would be here.

"If they don't there's nothing we can do about it. The girls will be over an hour after the boys are suppose to come, and it's not like we woke up so much earlier than usual," my always calm friend was curled up on the couch reading a book.

"But –" my protest was cut off by the doorbell ringing, "That must be them!" I smiled, as I began to jump up and down, "I'll get it—"

I paused as I heard Kaori opening the door and greeting the boys. I sighed. As the boys filed into the room, looking more than a bit uncertain, I flopped down in my usual spot on the couch, and a second later Kaori took up hers next to me. The boys seated themselves in various spots here and there.

"What is this about?" the stoic captain Tezuka asked us.

"Well… you may have noticed that some of our teammates aren't exactly… friendly towards you. Or at the very least, don't like too much," Kaori started. The boys nodded, and she continued, "well, despite what you may, or may not think, they… we really, since I'm pretty sure that I'm right in saying Rizu isn't any more fond of you guys than I am… but still on the other hand we don't as much as the others due to our… connections… but…"

"Kaori you're babbling," I informed her, much more bluntly then I normally would've, "What she means is that none of us likes you very much, but since my grandma is your coach, and Momo-chan is her cousin we don't not like you as much as the others do. And also that we all have a good reason for not liking you too much."

"Don't… like… us…? Why?" Kaori's cousin was frowning, as he tried to sort through everything.

"Nothing personal… but it's the sad, sad truth. Oh don't worry Momo-chan, Kaori doesn't hate you or anything. I think you're her favorite cousin!," I assured the puzzled junior.

For a bit we just sat in silence. Then Kaori seemed to realize that this was becoming awkward, "You guys probably think we're awful fools to just get you to come here like this, but… really I don't want you to think that we don't have a reason, and…" she broke off at a loud knock, and a cheerful call of "WE'RE HERE!"

"Should've known they'd come early Kaori," I sighed, "They always do…"

She just stood up to get the door. "We kinda had hoped to finish this, and get you guys out of here before the others got here… oh well, it's not like they'll kill you, and it'll be easier to explain with their help." I told them.

Hushed murmurs came from the hall, and a loud call of "WHAT!" brought our attention to where our entire team was. Finally Sai slipped out of the gaggle of girls and nodded politely to them, "Hi! Nice to see you again…" she said half-heartedly. Of course to them, no doubt to the boys she'd seem as hyper as ever. They'd never seen the captain at her height of hyperness. "Perhaps we should go to the courts… Kaori-chan's house isn't really large enough for all of us to sit comfortably," she told both teams cheerfully.

I stood easily, and motioned for the boys to follow. As we left the house, I saw that Yumi's older and younger brothers, as well as her younger sisters had tagged along. Shinko had her little brothers as well, and Ki-chan was holding hers and Ka-chan's younger sister's hand, "Parents are out having a romantic day so we're on babysitting duty," Ka-chan explained, slightly resentfully. Then stealing a quick glance at Yumi, sighed, "It really makes me feel bad for Yumi-senpai," she murmured so only I could hear. I pat her shoulder in an understanding way – I couldn't imagine having to be on babysitting duty practically 24/7.

The walk, thankfully, went by with out a hitch. Sai and Yumi were playing with Yumi's sisters, and Shinko's brothers. Andrew-kun was talking to Tezuka about Seigaku's team. Matti-chan was walking with Yuriko-chan – Ki-chan and Ka-chan's younger sister. They had become friends since they were both almost always at our tennis matches to support their siblings. The rest of us just walked… not really doing anything. I did notice that Shinko had dragged Lili ahead of everyone else, which could only mean our easily angered friend's temper was wearing thin. I also noticed that Yumi, about half was to the courts, left Sai and ran up to them, speaking quickly, waving her hands about as she explained something.

At the tennis courts, I was shocked to see that there were several other kids – girls and boys – there as well. I sighed. I guess that it's probably because they want to practice hard and take our regulars spots. I giggled inwardly. None of us girls at least, are likely to loose our spots any time soon. When we passed the girls courts, all of the girls bowed politely to us. Sai, her responsible captain side taking over, stopped briefly to explain to some of the senior club members where we were going. They'd have to take over while we weren't there.

Shinko

"So, what do we need to talk about?" Ka-chan asked bluntly. We'd left the various brothers and sisters out side of the courts, close enough to listen, though not close enough to take part in our conversation easily. Of course, Andrew-kun was the only one old enough to be willing to.

"When we were at Momoshiro-senpai's house, she said you guys hated us. We want to know why," the freshman – Echizen Ryoma – said in a bored tone. Some how I had the feeling he didn't care in the slightest whether or not we hated him.

Lili glanced annoyed at Kaori-chan and Rizu-chan, "We don't hate you," she tried faking it, though she could barely hide her distain. I knew better. We all did. Lili was the most obvious with her… dislike… of the boy's tennis team, but all of us felt different degrees of resentment towards them. Even Yumi, who sat on my other side, felt a small amount of it, though her easygoing personality showed them nothing but sugar and sweetness. The only ones who'd seen Yumi angry were the girl regulars, and the only ones who knew how much resentment Yumi had built up inside of her were Lili, Sai, and myself.

"Fssshhhhhh. We aren't blind. We can tell you don't like us at all," Kaido-san, the boy whom hissed like a snake glared at us. I shivered. I wouldn't want to meet him in a dark ally.

"The probability of you hating us is 78.9%," the date freak, Inui-san agreed.

That was how the conversation went. None of us were willing to admit to our unreasonable hatred of the boys, and the boys weren't about to back down from trying to find out. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that all of the girls from the tennis club were standing near the fence listening. Some of the boys from the tennis team had stopped practicing and were listening as well. Glancing to my left, I saw my best friend was close to snapping. Sure enough, "FINE! You want to know why we don't exactly jump for joy when you guys are around," Lili hissed, glaring harshly at all 9 of the boys, "I dare you to name one of the girl's achievements in the past 2 years. Name one achievement from when you 3rd years were 1st and 2nd years. I dare you to."

"I get it!" Kaori-chan's cousin seemed to really think he'd figured it out, he was beaming, "You're jealous cause you're not as good as us. If you ask nicely we'll help you improve your game!"

My insides twisted with anger. I heard one of the 2nd years from the tennis team say in her friends ear, "Lili-senpai looks like she's about to blow."

It's kind of ironic. Normally I'm the quiet side of our friendship. I don't need to talk much cause Lili takes care of that for me. I have a cooler head. I talk less. I don't get angry. But, these boys were making me angry. 'Sorry Lili,' I thought, 'but this time, I'm the one blowing up.'

"And THAT is why we hate you boys," I said flatly. The boys exchanged confused glances. "You are arrogant creatures. You think you're better than us, don't you! I bet you think you'd be able to beat us easy don't you!" my voice wavered slightly, my temper was getting closer to exploding. I could feel Yumi gripping my shoulder. She knew how I got when I was so close to anger.

I continued talking, "Well, for your information, we don't need your help. In fact, the day we need your help, is the day hell freezes over. Cause it'll never happen." I don't think it ever occurred to the boys that I had a temper. Well, I don't, usually, but when people doubt me, or doubt my friends I have to say – I can get as mad as anyone.

"What do you mean? Then why did Lili-senpai dare us to name one of your guys' accomplishments?"

I'd let out most of my temper. I was trying to get it under control. We were all standing by now. Most of the boys were glaring at us. "YOU GUYS STEAL OUR FAME!" Flames seemed to burn in Lili's eyes as she yelled at them, "ALL ANYONE TALKS ABOUT IS HOW YOU GUYS MADE IT TO THE NATIONALS LAST YEAR, AND HOW YOU GUYS ARE DOING IN YOUR FREAKING TOURNAMENT," she paused for breath, and continued in a slightly softer tone, "No one seems to care that we made it to the Nationals the year before last, and last year. No one seems to care that we didn't just make it to the Nationals both years but we came in 2nd place both year too. In our tournaments, no one seems to care how we're doing. They don't care that Ki-chan and Ka-chan's opponents haven't gotten more than one point off them each game. Or that Shinko and I don't let them get even that many. They don't care that we haven't given up a point to anybody this year yet. They don't care that Rizu-chin has an unpredictable serve that no one except Yumi and Sai can return."

Rizu-chan smirked confidently, "Not unpredictable anymore. Not for me at least."

We paused to congratulate her, then Ka-chan childishly complained, "And no one cares that we don't go past singles three usually! And they don't care that Sai-senpai's never lost a game, and the only game Yumi-senpai's lost in um… well a really long time was this supper tough match when—"

"Was it really that tough?" Sai hadn't been there for the match, and now she glanced curiously at Yumi, who bowed her head, flushing a delicate pink. Clearly she hadn't told Sai much about her opponent.

"Yeah!" Ka-chan said, "Anyways,they don't care the only game Yumi's lost in like forever is the one in the Nationals last year that she lost 7 games to 6 when she was playing with a sprained wrist." All of us took a moment to glare at Yumi, who flushed.

"I didn't think she'd be so tough… I could've taken almost anyone else easy," she sighed.

"You still shouldn't have played," Sai scolded her in a sing-songy voice.

As Yumi protested (If I hadn't who else would've taken the singles one position! You weren't there!) I realized that they'd argue over each other's strengths and weaknesses forever if we didn't stop them. I hurriedly continued the explanation, "Everyone is fussing over Echizen-kun. Saying he's good for making it as a freshman, which I guess it is. But they conveniently forget that Sai, Lili, and I all made it as freshman too. Yumi would've if she hadn't had to babysit so often our first year," Yumi's siblings mumbled apologies, "They're so impressed with Echizen-kun, yet the don't seem to care that Ki-chan and Ka-chan made it in their first year as well," I felt my rage build up again, "I'll bet we could beat you guys easy! I wish people would have more faith in us."

"Great idea Shinko!" Sai had an evil glint in her eye, despite her seemingly playful tone, "Tezuka-san… you don't mind at all if we have practice matches… right?" she smiled, pure innocence, "Right. Good so the matches will be. ummm… let's make it… Momoshiro and Kaidoh pair against Kirara and Kirara pair. And then Your Golden pair, against our Amber pair," Amber pair was Lili and I, named for our similar amber colored eyes, "Rizu-chin against Echizen-kun, Kaori-chan against Kawamura-san, Yumi against Fuji-san, and of course Captain against Captain. Agreed? Agreed. Good." Sai didn't give anyone a chance to protest, as she bounced up. We'll start the doubles two match after a brief warm-up.

"Do you girls really think you'll be able to beat the boys team? They're good," an outgoing 3rd year girl stood with a snotty look on her face. I frowned.

"You want those idiotic boy's to win?" I half laughed, "Have faith! We can do it!"

She just smirked, "I want those boys to win. When they do I'll be there to congratulate Fuji-sama on his win."

I felt my anger build up, but I hated confrontations and I'd already had far too many for the day. Far too many for the week. I just wanted to run… so that's what I did.

Fuji

I frowned. Shinko-san was talking to one of my more… aggressive… fans, Ito Leiko. Only Yumi-san was with her. They talked harshly for a few seconds, then Shinko-san turned and ran. I allowed my eyes to fly open, as I realized she ran so quickly that I could hardly even see her. I saw Eiji rubbing he eyes, irritated as she dashed away. I glanced back in time to see Yumi-san hiss something at Ito-san before dashing after her friend, though at an only slightly slower pace.

I opened my eyes as I spotted two freshmen from the boys' team struggling with a huge basket of balls, right in her path. She was moving too quickly to dodge them, and I knew that it would hurt a lot to run into all those balls. It happened so quickly I'm not sure it really did happen, but it seemed that Yumi-san leapt lightly in the air. She dove easily over the basket, landing on her hands and springing over back to her feet, so that it didn't interrupt her rhythm at all. She tossed a quick sorry over her shoulder as she continued running.

"Sugoi!" Eiji danced about excitedly, "Did you see that flip Fujiko? It was awesome!"

I nodded, leaving my eyes open. Koyumi Kisa… a girl to beware of. Allowing my usual poker face to overcome my emotions, I sat down on the bench thinking. Yumi-san and her friends had said the boys' team was stealing the attention that should be shared with the girls' team. I suppose that these matches will tell whether or not the girls' team deserves the recognition they seem to think they do. I saw Lili-san watching both her friends with a worried look. I approached her, "Saaaaaa, you and Shinko-san are best friends, ne? Shouldn't you go after her."

She scowled as she shook her head, "I'm not too good at calming people down. Besides, Yumi's known her just as long. Yumi'll do a better job." Then she glared at me, "I can't believe I just confided in you…" she grumbled.

I watched her stalk off. If that were what she calls confiding in someone, I'd hate to see her completely closed off… but still, it was something I suppose. I'd known all the 3rd year girl regulars. Not personally, of course, but I'd known _of _them from being in the same grade. I hadn't known of their tennis skills however. I'd stereotyped them, like I had just about everyone else. Something, I was realizing, was a grave mistake on my part. There was more to these girls than there was to the other students in our grade. I'd assumed that Shinko-san was a shy girl who'd never be able to string 2 words together, much less yell at anyone, While I'd thought Lili-san to be a hot head who'd never calm down, nor show how much she cares for anyone. I'd catoragized Sai-san as someone too oblivious for her own good, and Rizu-san as a hyperactive, and overconfident, girl with nothing to back it up with. I'd hardly even noticed Kaori-san until the day before. She was fairly quiet, but not to the degree I'd assumed Shinko-san was. At least my judgment of Yumi seemed to remain correct: willing to help anyone, and who'd always worry about her friend's safety and health over her own.

Yumi

I've always hated Ito Leiko. No matter what, no matter whom, I've always been able to find at least ONE good trait inside of a person. I suppose that's what allows me to be willing to help, and get along with a lot of people. But I've never seen a good trait in Ito. That's probably why I've always hated her with a passion. I suppose I hold a bit of an unreasonable grudge against her. I would feel guilty but… I've never done something with out a good reason.

I pause and glance around for my friend. Shinko was sitting on the ground near the water fountains, not crying, or anything, just… thinking. "You ok?" I asked my friend.

She gave a slight jump, "Yumi?" then a soft laugh, "Should've known you'd come after me. I'm fine. Just… mad."

I nodded, "Don't worry bout Ito. She's just a jerk. The only person I've never been able to find it in my heart to like."

She grinned, "and we all know how rare that is… member that guy when we were 2nd years? You calmly explained you weren't interested and then he tried to kiss you."

I laughed as I realized what she was talking about, "I remember."

She continued as though I hadn't interrupted, "and you just pushed him away and told him 'I know the only reason you want to kiss me is because you're afraid of rejection from the one you really like. Just ask her out, and I'm sure she'll give you a chance,' and then a week later…"

"He asked out Kimi-chan," Rizu-chan smiled, as she walked over to where we were by the water fountains. "Here I was just coming to get some water, and I get to get reminded of last years gossip," she smiled. "Member you and me were terrified Shinko… we didn't know what to do, but our Yumi stays as cool as a cucumber and reminds him who he **REALLY **likes."

I reached up my hands and let Rizu-chan drag me up. Then we each grabbed one of Shinko's and pulled her up too, "Come on guys, we don't want to miss Ki-chan and Ka-chan's match. It's sure to be an exciting one."

"If Momo-chan and Kaido-kun can work together," Rizu-chin corrected, giggling, "I heard that they hate each other! It could turn out to be a pretty boring match for those Ki-chan and Ka-chan."


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS!**

Yumi

Ki-chan and Ka-chan had their hair up under baseball caps, and sunglasses on. I could still tell them apart, from their height and a few other slight differences (Ka-chan was about 1/3 of a millimeter taller than Ki-chan, and Ki-chan held her self in a more… graceful way than Ka-chan). However, to most others, with their hair and eye color hidden, telling them apart would be impossible. Dressed exactly the same; I knew that the manager of the boys' team, Inui-san, wouldn't be able to get any useful data on them. Normally they wouldn't do this… the sunglasses make it more difficult to see, and the hats limit their movement (don't ask me how—it's just what they'd always say) so normally they don't bother trying to confuse their opponents this way.

The girls, true to their form insisted that the boys serve first. I was curious how good the boys were, but Momo-chan, though he served a powerful serve… disappointed me. It was nothing special. Ki-chan easily swirled around, and hit it back with 2 times the power, as though it were nothing. The boys stared in shock as it landed in the right hand corner, just barely in. "Oops!" she sighed, "Sorry sis… I almost hit it out… a little too much power I guess."

"No prob!" Ka-chan answered, "It didn't go out and that's what counts." I noticed how they avoided calling each other by name. It seemed they were unusually determined to ensure that no one got any real data on them.

Ki-chan and Ka-chan won, obviously. 6 games to 3. Those few games, had been won through Kaido-kun's snake shot, and Momo-chan's super dunk. The power and stamina of the 2nd years was amazing, but neither got on especially well, which had led to a fairly easy match for the Kiraras once Kaido-kun and Momo-chan started arguing. "Great job guys," I praised them. They grinned. I was proud of them, having not even used most of their dance moves. After taking 11 years of dance it was only natural that it affects their playing. Their dance moves, not only worked well, confusing their opponents, and allowing them to do difficult moves that might otherwise strain their bodies, but also made it easy for them to move about the court.

As they moved off the courts, they yanked off their hats and sunglasses, allowing their hip-length hair to fall out of the hat. Ki-chan pulled her hair into a half-bun half-ponytail (A/N: If you want to see what the hair style looks like, just let me know, and I'll put up a picture of how Ki-chan and Ka-chan look when their hair is like that) while Ka-chan ran her fingers through her dark brown hair, and left it down. "Good luck Shinko-senpai, Lili-senpai," they chorused. That's right; Shinko and Lili would be going next… against the Golden Pair. That was sure to be a good match. I glanced around for a good spot to watch their match.

Spotting the best spot for me to watch from, I poked Sai, "I'm going to watch from my usual spot."

She laughed, "If a teacher spots you don't expect me to cover for you."

I just shrugged as I began to climb the fence, "I never expect you to… but you always seem to."

I smiled as I settled at the top of the fence to watch the game. I stretched out easily along the narrow top. Years of gymnastics training had given me great balance, and besides… this would give me the best view of my two friends' match.

"Good luck!" I shouted down to them.

Shinko

"Good luck!" I glanced up and grinned at Yumi as she waved from the top of the fence.

"We'll win! No worries Yumi," I promised her. I've actually known Yumi much longer than I've known Lili, or she's known Sai. We met them in preschool, and we all became closer than the 4-year-old me could ever have imagined.

Ki-chan and Ka-chan's match had drawn quite a crowd. Now they looked super excited to get to see us playing. I could a lot of fan boys, who'd often watch us practice. I giggled as one of them wished Lili luck, while blushing furiously ("I hope you play well Lee-sama!").

"Come on Lili! Let's start this match and win it already," I called.

She nodded, smiling slightly, then called out to the boys. "Hey, Kikumaru-san. I don't know if you remember a couple of girls from your class last year. It's kind of hard to remember them…" she started to speak softly. Unusual for Lili.

I paused thinking. Lili and I had been in Kikumaru-san's class. No doubt it was along the lines of that that Lili was going. I touched her arm lightly, warning her not to lose her temper. She smiled cheerfully at me. Reassuring me.

Then she continued, "But Shinko and I were in your class. We heard you talking when you made the regulars at the start of the year. We heard you talking about how you and Oishi-san were planning on becoming the number one doubles team."

Both boys were staring, partly amazed, partly horrified, partly, I don't know what. They were curious, I could at least tell that much. I glanced at my doubles partner uncertainly. How was she planning on finishing her little monologue?

She gave them her brightest, friendliest smile, "I just thought… if that's what you're aiming for… well it's **only **fair for us to explain to you that as long as Shinko and I are playing doubles together – which we will be for a long time – it's impossible for you two to become the world's number one doubles team."

The reaction from all came instantly. Kikumaru-san's eyes bugged out. He looked completely totally shocked. His doubles partner was frowning. The taller boy seemed to be trying to figure something out. Their fan girls were glaring. Some of them shouted stuff out ("How dare you claim that" and other things such as that.). Their teammates drew back in shock.

Our teammates reacted easily, and with out shock. I saw Rizu grin, approvingly. Sai flashed a thumbs up. Yumi laughed slightly, then scolded Lili, "Lili that was rude. Try to be more tactful next time." Naturally this made all eyes turn to her.

"Is… it… safe… is it um, safe for her to be up there?" Oishi-san stumbled over the words.

I looked nervously at him, "um… yes. I'm pretty sure Yumi is safe… as long as no one–"

"KOYUMI KISA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE?" an angry teacher's voice sounded out of a window. I jumped, startled.

Then inwardly winced as I finished my explanation, "–startles her…"

Yumi was startled by the teachers' voice too. She tumbled down from the high fence… And easily twisted through the air, landing on her feet.

Andy-kun was the first one to reach Yumi. He was protective of all of his siblings, especially Yumi, whom he'd always considered inexcusably reckless. Her little sisters drifted behind him, and took her two hands, peering up at her uncertainly. Matti looked over, worriedly, but didn't approach his sister, until Ki-chan and Ka-chan moved over, along with most of the rest of our team.

Yumi shook off her siblings, "Geez… you'd think this was the first time I ever fell off a 15 ft fence," she joked, as she hugged her sisters tight, "I promise you two… nothing bad'll happen to me. I'll always be here to protect you," she stood up and ruffled Matti's hair, and smiled up at Andy-kun. "Don't worry… I have a match with a certain supposed tensai of the boys' team… I'll be fine." She gave me and Lili a slightly exasperated smile as her oldest brother muttered in her ear. She nodded cheerfully and flashed a thumbs up, "So when are you guys gonna start your match? The sooner everyone else's matches finish, this sooner I can have my match with Fuji-san."

"Right!" I said.

"Good luck Onee-chan! Lili-nee-chan!" my brothers chorused.

"Good luck Shinko-nee-chan, Lili-nee-chan!" Lia and Ri called out at the same time. We both smiled fondly at the four of them.

"Ok! Let's beat these baka boys!" Lili told me, her loud voice carried over to the boys' side of the court. Kikumaru-san frowned angrily, before childishly sticking his tongue out, while Oishi-san just sighed.

"That's not nice…" I muttered.

She just shrugged, "We've all been thinking it for ages. `Specially since they always seem to get all the attention. Rough or smooth?" she added, probably realizing we'd delayed the game long enough.

"R-rough," a still started Oishi-san answered.

It was smooth. "I have a good feeling about that side," I pointed to the one the boys were standing on. Lili nodded and tossed the ball to the boys as she walked over to the other side.

"Move, we don't have all day bakas," Lili said when the boys stood frozen for a moment.

It was Oishi-san's serve first. He gave us a normal serve, one that I allowed Lili to get. She hit it lightly, though so that it would be in a difficult position for Kikumaru-san to return.

It wasn't much of a surprise when he some how twisted himself in a way that a normal person would never be able to, and hit the ball back to us, we'd heard he used acrobatic tennis, similar to Rizu-chin's. Lili and I were both on the right side of the court. To anyone else, that'd be a fatal mistake, and an ensurance that their opponents would score but…

I moved as quick as I could to where the ball was heading to the left side of the court. Then I hit the ball back with all my strenghth. They had relaxed, having not been expecting me to be able to return it. It bounced past them, and then stared at the mark left on the green.

"SUGOI Shinko!" Lili grinned as she ran over and gave me a sisterly hug, "Did you improve your mile time again?" she joked.

I smiled quietly, "Prepare yourself for the next serve Lili," I told her, "The Amber pair will not lose this match." She nodded her agreement, and we got into position for Oishi-san's next serve.

This time the Golden Pair was more cautious. They didn't let their guard down when they hit a shot, they thought to be unreturnable. With my speed, and Lili's control of the ball, there were very few shots we weren't able to return easily.

"Game to Shinkokami-Lee pair, 5 games to 4!" the judge called out the results of our game.

"One more and it's ours Shinko!" Lili smiled happily.

"Yeah!" I agreed, "Then people will have to admit that we're as good as the boys… maybe even better than them."

I'm sure that anyone can guess the out come of the match. We won, 7 games to 6. They'd shown strength we hadn't expected, so had won a few of the next games. The tiebreaker felt like it went on forever, but in the end with a lucky shot, Lili and I had managed to win.

We walked over to where our teammates, minus Yumi who was sitting on a bench with her sisters climbing all over her, stood. Sai gave us an approving nod, "Good job!" she grinned, "They were better than I'd expected… but still. Out Amber Pair came through!" she sat crossed legged on the ground and looked around at us, seriously, "Doubles has never been one of their strong points. From what we heard, the Golden Pair is the only real doubles pair that they have. Singles will be harder. Rizu-chin," in spite her serious nature at the moment (probably cause we're playing some fairly tough tennis matches) she still slipped into a bit of childish language, using the 'chin' we'd used as kids, rather than the 'chan' we tried to us as teens, "Rizu-chin, I've heard a fair bit about this Echizen Ryoma. He's very good… he may even be up to the level of my self, and Yumi. You'll have to be careful, ok?"

Rizu tugged on the end of her light brown ponytail. Then brightened as if she'd figured something out, "No problem! Even if I can't win this… it'll be a very close game."

I left the team to continue talking strategies for Rizu and Kaori's games, and walked over to Yumi. When she saw me walking over she muttered something to her younger siblings. They scattered, and she stood to give me a hug. "Great game," she complimented.

I smiled at her then glanced at her left ankle which she was only cautiously putting a little bit of weight on, "You playing with that?" I asked, noticing the slight swelling of it.

She sighed, "Aniki says that as long as I go to the hospital to get my ankle checked right after my match, I can play." I shook my head slightly. I'd known Yumi longer than anyone else had, with the exception of Andy-kun, and I knew that even if her brother hadn't given her permission, the only way he would've stopped her from playing was if he basically kidnapped her and dragged her to the hospital against her will. Yumi was known for taking tennis matches very seriously, and her sweet nature became a thing of the past when she was in the middle of, or about to play, a tough match.

"Come on if you don't join the others they'll assume something is up and then Kaori-chan'll make you forfeit, and you'll argue and…" I started to drag her over

"She wouldn't," Yumi replied certainly, as she stood up from the bench, "I'm too stubborn and she knows she wouldn't have a chance. But I'll go over anyways."

Of course, just cause I'd known Yumi the longest… didn't change the fact Sai knew her the best, "You're playing with that ankle?" the cheerful captain asked. Of course she wasn't serious. We all knew the answer.

Yumi grinned, but didn't answer. She didn't need to. After all of us knowing each other for several years (some, like me, Yumi Lili and Sai had known one another longer than the others) we knew the others almost as well as we knew ourselves.

"Win your match, kk Rizu-chin?" Yumi smiled at our confident friend.

She shrugged, "If buchou is right, and this Echizen kid is up to you and her standards…"

I sighed, it wasn't like Rizu-chin to be so… unlike herself. Usually she's more confident than any of us. She must be really worried about this Echizen kid, "Do your best and it doesn't matter if you win or loose Rizu-chin. Don't worry."

She nodded. Then her bright (and always confident) grin lit up her face again, "Even if I don't win we'll draw this match out till the end! Just watch… either way the score will be the winner… 7 games to 6."

We all nodded, and waved to our friend while she walked onto the court.

Rizu

I sighed. How embarrassing this would be. Losing to a kid 2 years younger than me. Echizen Ryoma… only a first year and already a regular! And I heard he was really good.

NO! Snap out of it Rizu! I took a deep breath. I can win. Sure I can… why wouldn't I? I smiled as I remembered practice from the day before. "Yumi!" I shouted to the tensai. The small blond cocked her head to one side as she smiled curiously, "Yumi, thanks for helping me perfect my new serve yesterday… it's gonna save my butt!" she raised her hand in recognition, and nodded slightly. Good luck. Those words were clearly there, though no one on the team spoke them. Good luck.

We spun the racket, and it landed on smooth. My serve. I gripped the ball lightly. My new serve isn't actually really new. I've been working on developing it since the end of 6th grade. Actually, it's the reason why I didn't join the tennis club as a first year. I'd promised myself that until I at least have it mostly mastered I wouldn't. Now… 2 ½ years later, it was finally close to perfect. I bounced the tennis ball, then jumped up and down a few times. Who'd have thought that my obsession with gymnastics when I was younger would help me so much with tennis now?

I threw the ball with all my might so that it went high up in the air. I jumped almost as high. I flipped in the air, hit the ball and landed lightly on my feet. The ball flew over to Echizen-san's side of the net, but then – rather than bouncing **towards **the young boy, like a normal serve would, it bounced towards the net, and hit it. (AN: It's kinda like Fuji's Hakugei but it doesn't need wind, or anything)

I smiled as the silence enveloped the courts. "SUGOI! Great Rizu-senpai! You mastered it! It's perfect!" Ka-chan was the first one, bold enough to break the quiet.

I grinned at the shocked freshman, "Surprised? You should be. Your twist serve is returnable, right? People return it all the time. A warning… this serve… it's not returnable. I can only think of one, maybe two people who can even hope to return it, and let me tell you, you're not one of them."

Echizen-san just adjusted his hat and smirked a little, "Mada mada dane," was his only reply.

"Brat," I sighed.

I won the first game with my serve. The brat couldn't even return it. Of course I had worked out any flaws in it with Yumi, not only the day before. She'd been helping me since we ourselves were freshman. Now, even if someone did manage to hit it, it didn't matter, it would always go right into the net.

But, he won the next game. His twist serve was returnable, true, but it took me a few tries to get the rhythm down, and by the time I did, it was already match point.

Again, I won with my serve, and he'd counter with his own moves during his service game. The only flaw with my serve is the amount of stamina it requires. Finally, when the score was 5 games all, and I was preparing to serve again, I realized that I'd better save the rest of my stamina for an emergency if I wanted to have a chance of winning this match.

If you had to guess what my playing style is, you say acrobatics, or something like that. I suppose that's right, but I really specialize in serves. What can I say? I get bored easily, so when I am, I'll head to a tennis court to play. Problem is I tend to go in the middle of the night, so no one is there… That's why I started develping serves then. I have tons, so now I just had to decide which of my special serves I would use to crush the brat in this next game…

"Hurricane serve," Kaori announced as I served. This serve spun in several small circles at a very fast pace. Even if it is returned (which was usually about a 50-50 chance) it usually made for an easy return for me. Sure enough, when my opponent returned it, it was moving so slowly, I almost laughed, as I hit it back into the farthest corner from the kid.

I won that game, barely. It was now 6 games to 5 in my favor.

But… I lost his service game. Honesty it's so annoying! To be so close, and then… but no worries. I took a deep breath, trying to sop panting. It would be over soon. Surely it would be!

It wasn't. The tiebreaker went on for what felt like ages… and in the end… I lost.

"Bleh," I groaned as I flopped down on the ground, panting.

"Great game Rizu!" Kaori came onto the court, and offered me her hand. I let her drag me up, and then looked over to the kid I'd been playing. "Good game Echizen-kun," I said as loud as I could with my current fatieg.

"Humph," he just muttered, "Mada mada dane Ryuzaki-senpai."

I just shook my head. Some brat… never thought a freshman would be so cocky and actually have the skills the back it up too.

Yumi

Rizu-chin's game was fun to watch, but Kaori-chan's was… not so much. Kaori-chan's observation abilities let her copy almost any move. A few, like most of my own, and Sai's moves, or Rizu-chin's finally completed special serve, are simply too physically exhausting for her to use, or too difficult for her to copy with out special training.

Her opponent was Kawamura-san. He was a power player. In a way, though he was the most difficult player on the team for any of us to play. We didn't have a super power player on our team (though Lili was pretty strong), and the rest of us weren't especially strong, which would make it difficult to play him even though our end result would most likely be victory.

Kawamura-san had a move called Hadokyuu. It's an extremely powerful move, and one that Kaori-chan would never be able to return. That didn't stop her from trying to copy it.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow," she repeated as Rizu-chin wrapped her re-sprained wrist.

I frowned, "Are you ok Kaori-chan? You really shouldn't have tried to copy that move. Especially since your wrist wasn't completely healed," I scolded gently.

"And I'm suppose to be the careful one," shee sighed as she examined her wrist, "I'm fine Yumi, it'll be better in no time," she looked at her best friend, "thanks for wrapping it for me Rizu."

"No problem Kaori," Rizu-chin took Kaori-chan's good wrist and began to lead her over to the benches. "This next match will probably take a while so we should sit down to watch it!" she added to the others.

I stretched briefly, "If it takes too long Aniki will kill me. Don't expect it to last much longer about half an hour or so."

Sai sighed, in an over dramatic and exasperated way, " If it takes longer than 30 minuets, you're going to forfeit, ok?"

I hesitated. I'd been playing tennis every since preschool, when I'd first met Sai, and Lili. (Me and Shinko's moms had been best friends, and ever since we were young we'd been playing together.) Before Mom died… I'd never taken it too seriously. I was good, sure, beating kids much older than me. Beating those with more experience, people who others expected to be better than me. But I hadn't tried to win. I'd just… played. It was fune. Pure fun for me, as it should be for a little kid. But then Mom'd died giving birth to the twins. And I was mad, or frustrated, or I don't even know! And Dad wasn't around too much. That just made me angrier. So I hadn't just played. I'd played to win, to beat everyone, to get rid of the frustration I felt at my parents, for both of them practically abandoning us. At Andrew, for leaving for American just before the twins were born, just before Mom's death… for staying there for about 6 years… We'd hardly even see him! I hid behind my mask, hid any pain I might feel, anything other than pure happiness, around everyone else, then go all out in a tennis match.

I looked at Sai. From the unusually sad smile that adorned her face, I knew that she knew what I was thinking, and understood, or at least tried to. I sighed, "If it's been an hour and I'm not winning… I'll forfeit." That was as much of a compromise she would get from me and she knew it.

"Good, good!" she grinned, "Now go out there and show those boys what us girls are made of Yumi!"

I nodded. And, careful to make sure I didn't limp, walked onto the court. I had no intentions of losing. Not here, not now, and **defiantly **not to a boy. I would show them all how strong a girl could be at tennis.

"Rough or smooth?"

He paused as he thought about it, "Smooth," he decided. It landed on smooth.

"Oh well, your serve. Good luck Fuji-san, I hope we have a good game," I smiled politely at him.

He returned it with his own poker face, "Saaaaaa, I'm sure we will Yumi-san." I studied the supposed 'tensai'. He had a delicate build, and his muscles weren't as prominent as most of the other boys. But, I'd long since learned not to judge on appearances alone. If he was as good as most people thought, this would be the most interesting game I'd have for a long, long time.

Fuji

I glanced at the tiny blond who stood across the court from me. She was a tensai, if I was to believe what her friends, and fan boys told me. I didn't know much about the 'tensai' girl. She was popular, I knew that. It was nearly impossible not to. Rarely alone, she was like a social butterfly, treating everyone with kindness and respect. I'd seen her studying with other students. So she was smart too. So smart, she was almost always at the top of the class, if not 1st, then she'd be 2nd or 3rd. But you have to be more than popular, and smart, to be given the title of tensai. I looked at her again. She stood confidently, as she smiled serenely.

"Fuji-san!" she called out, "Are you going to serve anytime soon? Cause if not, then I'll go grab a soda or something," her tone was light. She was joking.

I'll test her, I decided, a light serve to decide whether or not she was worth any of my special moves.

"15-love!" the ref called out. I opened my eyes. What had that move been?

She smirked, "Are you ok?" she asked sarcastically. I was stunned. How had I, Fuji Syusuke, dubbed tensai almost before I could walk, have missed a ball. There had been nothing too special about it… I frowned as I puzzled it out. I looked back at her. She was frowning, and then pointed her racket at me, "Don't underestimate me! I get it, I'm a girl. I'm small, and not very strong. But still, I can handle anything you might decide to throw at me, and don't you forget it!"

I pulled another ball out of my pocket, and stared briefly at it. As I served, I smirked, "That serve… will disappear," I told her.

She wasn't listening. She was staring at the ball. I watched as it disappeared, and she swung. She missed, I thought dismissively. No way she would hit it her first time seeing it. When the tennis ball hit the net, and bounced back into her court, I saw I was wrong.

"Hm. I didn't get it over," she sighed, looking annoyed.

"15 all!" came the ruling.

I frowned. It's not every day that my opponent can even hit my disappearing serve, and it's almost unheard of for one to do it on their first time ever seeing it. I served it again.

"30-15!" I sighed with relief. It had almost gone over, but still, not quite over the net. I eyed the frustrated looking girl. Yumi-san was frowning hard. Then her blue-green eyes lit up.

I served again. I managed to win that game with my serve, though I lost the next game, by a point. I planned to win the 3rd game with my serve again. With a deep breath, I used my disappearing serve.

She won't hit it over. Surely she wont, I mean it's not exactly the easiest serve to return.

She returned it easily. Well, ok, maybe not easily, but certainly more easily than anyone had ever before.

"Why do you look so surprised supposed tensai Fuji-san?" the normally friendly, helpful girl was smirking, "I didn't earn the title of 'tensai' by letting somebody's special move trip me up."

It was one of the hardest games I'd ever played. Every time I pulled out another one of my special moves, she'd counter it, one way or another. Of course, those few moves she showed me, I did the same, but all the same. I'd never played such a frustrating opponent. Not since 1st year…

"Alright. This game has gone on long enough," a firm voice drew both Yumi-san and I out of our games. We had just entered what'd promised to be a long tie breaker. Yumi was glaring at Sai, who'd dared to inturrupt the match, and had opened her mough to protest, when her older brother came on and began draggin her off.

"Aniki!" she protested, "Stop dragging me! I want to finish my game. It's not fair, Lili and Shinko's game took longer than that and…" her voice trailed off into the distance as her siblings pushed her along. I frowned. I wonder what happened. and it's odd, I realized. Why would she leave just before Sai-san—who is suoppose to be her best friend—was going to play?

As I walked over to where both our teams sat (at some point during the match they'd some how wound up all sitting together. Sai-san was bowing to Tezuka, "Gomen Tezuka-san but an emergency has come up. We will have our match another day."

My friend nodded, "What happened Sai-san?" he asked.

But she had already started dashing off, "Kaori-chan, Rizu-chin, you two are in charge of practice! Make sure Ki-chan and Ka-chan work on rallying with 2 or more balls! Come on Shinko, Lili let's catch up with them." her instructions had the girl regulars split, with the vice-captain, Rizu-san, and the two juniors hurrying to practice (Kaori-san gave the rest of the girls' team laps for slacking off practice just to watch the matches.) and the three other seniors running after Yumi-san and her family (Sai-san and Lili-san both shouting for the Koyumi siblings to wait up).

"Iie, good data," Inui popped up next to me, staring after the girls who'd left.

I smiled as I remembered Inui's flustered attitude when he's admitted that, because the odds of us ever interacting with the female regulars in a tennis related situation was about 6.8% he hadn't bothered to gather anything other than the basic data he gathered on every student in Seigaku. Apparently he was now making up for it by gathering a lot of data on them.

"So Inui, what did you find out bout them?" I asked.

"All top secret. All I can say is that there is a good chance our teams will become a great deal closer in the future," he responded seriously. I glanced after where Yumi-san had disappeared. So we'd all become closer? I smiled quietly. Well, I can't say that I object. I think this year just got much more interesting.

**AN: Ok, so I know it's unbelieveable for Yumi to be able to keep up with Fuji, when she's injured, but I've noticed that Fuji tends to lower himself to his opponents playing level (unless he's really angry) so he would have played at the same level as then injured Yumi, and besides it's not THAT serious of a game, at least for the boys. I also figured that Yumi'd probably be the type to ignore the pain and act like nothing's wrong anyways. That's what I do whenever I get hurt xD.**

**Anyways, now I'm just hoping some of you guys will be kind enough to give me a review! Constructive critisism is always welcome! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS**

**I only own my OCs and this plot**

**Yumi **

I moved cautiously. I had been on crutches before, but not for a while. "Yo, Yumi-chan, you ok?" Fumio Kenji, a classmate of mine, and a friend, came up behind me, eyeing my struggle as I tried to balance my self with my heavy school bag, and tennis bag pulling me off balance.

I laughed nervously, "Course I am… what makes you think I'm not?"

His answer was blunt, "Cause you look like you're about to fall down with those bags, and trying to balance on your crutches at the same time… why are you on crutches anyways?"

"Long story," I sighed, "I fell off a fence basically."

He nodded. This wasn't the first time I'd told him about an injury I'd gotten in an unconventional way, "And why do you have your tennis bag?" he raised a lone eyebrow.

"Habit," I shrugged. It had felt strange to leave home without it, so I'd brought it anyways.

"So you need some help?" then with out waiting for my answer he took my book bag and tennis bag easily and began walking, "Come on! We're going to be late to class as it is… and Sensei isn't exactly known for her… forgiving and understanding nature."

I smiled, "Sensei is ok… besides she won't dare get mad at me today!"

Fumio-kun glanced at me, slightly amused and nodded, "Ok, I trust you Yumi-chan. Now come on, let's go."

Because, as 3rd years, our classroom was on the 3rd floor, and our principal hadn't installed an elevator yet, I was left to struggle up 3 flights of stairs. Fumio-kun helped me best he could. He did his best to prevent me from falling (and did a pretty good job since I didn't so much as stumble once). All the same though, the process of getting up the stairs was a slow one.

We came in about 2 minuets late, "Sorry sensei, I had trouble with my crutches, and Fumio-kun was helping me with my bags. Please don't punish him because of me!" I bowed deeply to our teacher, before she even had a chance to scold us. If Sensei had the chance to start talking, she'd never stop, and then how was I suppose to explain?

She looked at me, "Kisa-san," Sensei was the only one who called me Kisa at school, "Kisa-san, why are you on crutches?"

I sighed, "Well you see sensei, when you yelled at me for sitting on top of the fence, I got a little startled and fell, and sprained my ankle… Gomen for not being more careful." As I spoke, she winced a little guiltily. Sensei always told me to get down when I climbed on the fence, and I always politely did as she said… then 'forgot' as I did it again a week later. Normally she wouldn't yell at me though—maybe she'd been in a bad mood the day before?

She finally nodded, "Kisa-san, Kenji-san you may both go to your seats. Try to be on time tomorrow." Fumio-kun looked at me, surprised, and I winked, "told you so," I whispered to him as I sat down in my seat next to Sai.

"You ok?" she muttered.

I nodded, "The doctor said my match with Fuji-san didn't help things, but it didn't worsen it too much either, so I'm fine."

Unfortunately some people didn't really agree…

"Yumi-sama! Are you ok? Here let me take your bag. Do you need me to do anything for you Yumi-sama?" Orochi-san, a nice boy though just a tad more than a tad annoying sometimes, continued to pester me as I walked down the halls with Sai.

Finally, tiring of his rambling I turned to him, "Thank you very much for your offers, but really Sai and the others can help me well enough. I appreciate your offer to help Orochi-san, but really it's fine. I'll see you at practice today, ok?" I faked my brightest smile for him. I could tell that he really didn't want to leave. But, I'd sensibly pointed out something unarguable, made only firmer when Ki-chan and Ka-chan rushed up us explaining that they'd talked to the principal and he'd agreed that it was cruel to make me go up and down the stairs several times a day (since for the rest of the week we weren't allowed to stay in our classrooms during break and lunch as the weather was nice, and our teachers didn't want to be stuck inside.).

"Soooooo," Ka-chan took a deep breath after rushing through the first part of the explanation, "we had him talk to a few of the first year teachers, and one of them agreed to switch classrooms for the rest of this week at least."

I grinned at them. It really helps when two of your friends are the daughters of the principal's best friend. "Thanks guys. So I guess this means we'll be down on the first year's floor through Friday?" they nodded. "Good, and by next Monday hopefully it'll be completely healed."

"Why next Monday?" Ki-chan asked as she carefully made sure I didn't stumble as we began to slowly go down the stairs.

"Aniki is leaving Monday. I have to be completely healed so that I'll be able to keep track of Lia and Ri. Else who knows what sort of mischief those two'd get into!" I frowned just thinking about my younger sisters. They were cute, and sweet, and as I was as much of a parent as they'd ever had, so they listened to me over anyone else. But at the same times… they were **6** they were too young to manage on their own, and too untrusting of others to allow someone other than my self, or possibly Matti to babysit them.

"So what are you doing about them this week?" Ki-chan asked again. Ka-chan and Sai were going ahead slightly, with my things.

"I managed to convince them to behave for Aniki, so he'll look after them this week. It'll be good for them to have some bonding time. I mean other than when he comes for Christmas, and his rare other visits, they hardly ever see each other!"

As we (finally) reached the bottom of the stairs, and began to make our way towards our usual lunch spot (under the cherry trees) I asked Ki-chan, "So which teacher was nice enough to give up their classroom just so that I wouldn't kill my self going up and down stairs 6 times a day?"

"Oh! Kimura-sensei. He mentioned he'd had you your first year, and offered up his classroom. Sorry I guess we forgot to tell you."

"Kimura-sensei?" I remembered the kind, though elderly, teacher who'd helped me through my first year at Seigaku when I'd been having a hard time. "He was, and still is my all time favorite teacher! I have to thank him!" I started to move slowly (since ya know, I was on crutches) towards his classroom, when Shinko caught my arm.

"Eat first," she told me softly, "then we can go thank you." I sighed in defeat, and flopped down on the grass, tossing my crutches to the side.

"I'm not that hungry," I admitted, "Just tired… I'd forgotten how much harder it is to get around on crutches."

"Yumi-senapi! So it's true… you're on crutches?" I looked up and smiled at the 2nd year girl who'd spoken.

"Hey Kimi-chan. How are you and Tawako-san doing?" I teased, as I remembered the boy I'd managed to convince to ask her out.

Naturally, she blushed pink, "I didn't come to talk bout that. I came to find out what's up and how you sprained your ankle. Ka-chan mentioned it to me in class, but I didn't believe it til now, since well, you know it _was _Ka-chan..."

"HEY!" Ka-chan stuck her toungue out at her friend.

"Hmmmm… Well when I was sitting on top of the fence to watch Shinko and Lili's match, when my Sensei yelled and startled me and I fell… and as for what's up, um… Kimura-sensei agreed to let our classes switch classrooms so I don't have to go up and down the stairs 6 times a day."

She flopped down between me and Shinko. Kimi-chan was the only really close friend any of us had outside of the regulars. Kimi-chan was friendly, and pretty, and – most importantly – she lived next door to Lili, which made them almost instant friends. She was especially close to Ki-chan and Ka-chan, as they were in the same class. We chatted for a few minuets longer, before Kimi-chan waved. and flopped down near her other friends. She usually sits with a couple of other 2nd years, occationally joining us for lunch.

It was strange being back in the first year halls. Some of them stared at Sai and I as we waded through the halls to Kimura-sensei's classroom to thank him.

I peered into my former classroom from 2 years ago, "Um… Kimura-sensei?" I asked.

The eccentric old man appeared from the back of his room, "Eh? Oh! Yumi-chan how nice of you to stop by!" one reason why I was so attached to him was because he was the first, and remained to be the only teacher who'd actually call his students by their nicknames, not added the 'san' suffix most teachers did. It was either "kun" or "chan".

"Sai and I came to thank you for switching classrooms with us for the rest of this week," I smiled at him, and he returned it happily.

"Sai-chan, it's great to see you too. So you guys are in the same class again? Well a good thing! You two were joined at the hip in my class… good to see some things haven't changed," he pat both my self and Sai on the head. "Anyways, I'll be having my students grab their stuff and move up to your classroom as soon as lunch is over. Yumi-chan, you stay here so you don't have to go up those stairs again."

I smiled at him again, "Thanks Kimura-sensei! Our class will be down here after lunch right? Since your class is moving –"

"Yumi-senpai, Sai-buchou?" we both turned to the small chestnut haired girl,

"Sakuno-chan!" we both greeted her happily, "is this your classroom?" I added.

She nodded, "Why are you here?" She asked her wide eyes curious.

Sai just waved her hand, grinning, "You'll find out soon…"

Sai left, to tell our Sensei to start moving our classmates. I sat in Kimura-sensei's chair while he explained to his class what was going on. I ignored the curious glances, some of the students sent towards me. When he finished explaining, the girls who were in the tennis club came over briefly,

"Yumi-senpai, you'll get better soon right?"

"You'll be able to play in the upcoming matches right?"

"It's not permanent?"

"Did this happen yesterday during the match with Fuji-senpai?" the last girl was brave enough to ask. She looked ready to kill him if it had, so I hurriedly assured her that he had nothing to do with my injury, hiding a grin. It was nice to know not ALL the girls in the school were obsessed with the boys' tennis team.

When the girls left, there was only one person left in the room. "Echizen-kun?" I asked, as I recognized the young freshman. "Hi… um how are you?" I asked, after all it was only polite since I knew him… sort of.

He glanced at my ankle, and crutches and simply replied, "Mada mada dane Yumi-senpai." Then he left.

I watched him go and shook my head slightly, "That kid…" I sighed. I stood up and carefully moved to the seat I'd sat in as a first year. Next to it was the window seat that Sai had sat in. I smiled as I relaxed into the familiar seat. Soon the rest of my class came, chatting excitedly. Many of them'd had Kimura-sensei their first year. No doubt they were pleased to be able to be in his classroom again. Sai flopped down into her old window seat, and Fumio-kun sat down into the seat on my other side.

Class went by quickly. Sai and I waved bye to Fumio-kun, and he ran off to art club. Although school came first and foremost for him, he was still the best artist in our school. We began to slowly pack up, and then stood and started for the tennis courts. "Yumi, you're not playing this week right?" Kaori-chan caught up with us when we were about half way to the courts.

"Not playing this week," I agreed, "I'm going to keep an eye Ki-chan and Ka-chan so I can maybe help Ki-chan with her dances ," Ki-chan had 5 special moves, known as first dance, second dance, third dance, fourth dance, and final dance. She was also working on another called "The Grand Finale". She rarely used 3rd, 4th, or final dance, except in dire circumstances, as those three exerted an enormous amount of pressure on her body, but the first 2 she used fairly often, "I might be able to make her 3rd dance more usable if I watch her. And maybe Ka-chan will be able to complete that secret move she and Ki-chan were working on together last week if she shows me and I tell her what's wrong."

Sai and Kaori-chan, as the captain, and vice-captain, thought about it briefly, then nodded. "That works," Kaori-chan agreed.

Sai smiled, "We'll get ice cream after school right?" she asked, her face brimming with hopefulness.

"Maybe," I laughed. Sai really was a 10-year-old in a 14-year-old's body.

When we reached the tennis courts, Sai and Kaori-chan left. Sai was planning on working on some speed drills with Rizu-chin, Shinko, and Lili, while Kaori-chan was going to over see the non-regulars for a bit.

I motioned the twins over. Today they had their hair braided. "I'm going to help you guys with your moves it that's ok. I can't show you what I mean but I can tell you." They nodded, and we too, got started.

Fuji

"Eh? Echizen? Is that true?" Momo and Echizen stood talking near the fence, while they waited for either Tezuka, or Ryuzaki-sensei to come out. I smiled. Maybe I could surprise them…

I popped up behind them, "Is what true?"

"Kya! Fuji-senpai?" Momo jumped, while Echizen just lowered his hat a fraction of a centimeter.

"Kimura-sensei had us switch classrooms with some third year class when one of his old students was injured," was all the freshman said. I'll admit, that was fairly surprising, but not enough to completely shock Momo. Kimura-sensei remained firmly attached to all his former students even after they moved on.

"Echizen! That's not what's surprising," Momo was frowning. I'd suspected as much, and I now waited for him to tell me what was going on. "I just never thought Yumi-senpai would be one to get hurt!" he finished.

Yumi-san? I frowned as I thought about the day before. "Saaaa, Momo if you're so curious why not go to the girls' courts and ask her?" I wanted to find out how, but not enough to risk getting laps from Tezuka-buchou.

Momo stared for a second then grabbed Echizen, "Echizen, you come with me too!" and started to walk over to the girls' courts, still dragging the freshman. I smirked.

Momo

"Ki-chan bend your knees a little more, and try pointing your toes when you jump for a softer landing. Ka-chan if you try spinning a little faster then the power will increase," my senpai's voice floated over. I paused looking over to where Yumi-senpai sat, near where Ki-chan and Ka-chan were training, instructing them.

The twins were the first to notice us, as first one, then the other stopped listening to their senpai and turned to stare at us, "Momo-chan… Echizen-san… why are you here?" the one with lighter hair asked.

Our senpai stood, reaching down and grabbing her crutches and moved over to us, "If you're here to chat I'd recommend moving on. Ki-chan and Ka-chan have serious training to do! If you need to ask a question, please do so quickly." Coming from anyone else, it would sound harsh, and rude, but Yumi-senpai looked anxious, as though she was terrified of the tournament, and guilty, as if she really regretted that they didn't have time to talk much.

"Sorry Yumi-senpai, it's just… we heard from Echizen that you'd hurt your ankle and came to see if you were alright," I mumbled.

She sighed, "Anyways, that seems to be the number one question people ask me today… And as I've told everyone else who asked! This," she motioned to her ankle," is what happens when a girl loses her balance on a fence…"

"Eh?" I tried to figure out when she'd have had the time to fall off a fence.

The twin with darker hair, Ka-chan, now rolled her eyes, "Don't tell me you're really THAT dense Momo-chan… Do you not remember yesterday just before Shinko-senpai and Lili-senpai's match? When Yumi-senpai got startled… fell off fence… ring any bells? Honestly… Lili-senpai is right about you boys." Apparently, despite the fact that her sister and senpai seemed to have forgiven us for what ever we'd done to upset the girls' team regulars, she plainly still held onto her grudge.

I got past her harsh tone and thought about what she'd said. WAIT. If Ka-chan wasn't lying… that meant that Yumi-senpai had played, every bit as well as Fuji-senpai with a sprained ankle! I blinked. "Get well soon Yumi-senpai…" I muttered and began to wander back to the courts, still in shock.

Ka-chan

"Che, Momo-baka seemed shocked," I rolled my eyes, "idiot, Yumi-senpai does stuff like that all the time."

"Kara," my twin scolded me lightly, "Seeing as most of the regulars didn't have a clue who we were before this, it's not so much of a surprise that he's shocked. Besides, I'd heard that Fuji-senpai is supposed to be really good! He was probably surprised cause Fuji-senpai is good, and she was bout as good as him, not cause she played with a sprain." I glanced lightly at Kira. She was defending the baka? Maybe she liked him. A brief smile crossed my lips, while I couldn't account for taste… it would be fun to tease her about it.

"Hey!" I remembered something, "Sai-buchou said that her and Tezuka-senpai would have their match another time… right? So isn't it another time now?" I asked Ki-chan as we began to practice again.

She paused, and looked over Yumi-senpai. I followed her gaze. My twin then called out, "Yumi-senpai, should we ask Sai-buchou if she'll have her match with Tezuka-senpai now?"

I could almost see the wheels turning in her head. Yumi-senpai stood easily. Even on crutches she was graceful as she moved as close as I suppose she dared to the tennis courts Sai-buchou, Rizu-senpai, Shinko-senpai, and Lili-senpai were practicing in. "Sai!" she shouted. Yumi was so close to Sai-buchou that she didn't even add the 'buchou' title when we were in practice. "When were you planning on having that make-up match with Tezuka-san?"

Sai-buchou's eyes lit up, "Great idea Yumi! I was getting bored of these drills anyways. Um… Ki-chan, Ka-chan you two go get Kaori-chan. And… um… tell… tell her to choose a few third years to be in charge for a bit while we watch!" we nodded, and took off.

"This is exciting!" I said happily, as I began racing my little sister over to Kaori-senpai.

"I hope Sai-buchou wins," my sister murmured, thinking.

"She will," I said confidently. I grinned, "Come on, faster! The quicker we get Kaori-fukubuchou the quicker we can watch Sai-buchou beat Tezuka-senpai!"

Almost as though she was mocking me, my sister slowed her pace. I scowled and sped up mine so that I easily reached our senpai. I'm not sure how she understood the jumble of words that spilled out of my mouth, but one way or the other, she did. It took her about 30 seconds to have the third years organizing the second and first years into another drill, and soon all three of us dashed back to the others.

**The next chapter should be pretty short, so I'm hoping to put it up over the weekend =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own prince of tennis!!!**

Kara

"One set match, Tezuka to serve!"

I sighed impatiently. I was bored, and really wanted the match to get exciting, fast.

My wish came true. The ball was zooming back and forth if you blinked, you'd miss something. "Tezuka-senpai and Sai-buchou are really, really good!" I turned to my sister happily.

"Mhmmmm," she agreed softly, "But…"

"What is it Kira?"

"Well… is it just me, or does Tezuka-senpai seem to be… I don't know, its just… there's something about his left arm. It bothers me." She sighed.

I studied his play for a bit. Kira seemed to be right. Tezuka-senpai seemed to almost be… guarding his left arm, as though he was worried of injuring it. "Kaori-senpai," I started, turning to our vice-captain. She had the best observation skills of all of us, with Kira, and then Yumi-senpai coming to a close second and third. She turned to me, raising a lone eyebrow questioningly. "Kaori-senpai, is something wrong with Tezuka-senpai's arm?" I wondered.

She stayed quiet for so long, that I thought she'd chosen to ignore my question. But then she nodded slightly, "He hides it fairly well, which means that it's an old injury. But it's quite obvious if you really think about it. Hopefully Sai-buchou won't notice… you know how she gets if she thinks someone is going easy on her…"

Sai-buchou didn't have the best observation skills on the team. Like I said, Kaori-senpai does. Yumi-senpai has the third best, and I'm proud to say that my sister is a close third. But Sai-buchou is number one in almost every other area. She's fast, strong, and has an eerie ability that helps her to sense her opponent's weak spots. Normally, she's easy going. She laughs a lot, and acts like a 6 year old. But, if she even suspects someone isn't going all out on her, either one of two things happens. Either, she'll play harder than ever, forcing out their abilities (occasionally her opponents who she does this to still refuse to show the full extent of their power. In that case, they'll generally wind up hurt). OR she'll stop playing, and completely explode at them, before stomping off. When that happens if Yumi-senpai isn't near by to calm down Sai-buchou, there's no telling what will happen.

They were playing a tough game, and the score was 5 games all, when it happened. Tezuka-senpai hit a particularly powerful shot, and Sai-buchou, caught it in her hand, as she glared at the boys' team captain. She stomped to the net, and a second later he moved over there as well. After a heated conversation Sai-buchou finished with a rather loud, "Did you think I wouldn't notice?" before stomping off the courts, and grabbing Yumi-senpai by the arm tossing over her shoulder, "Kaori-chan, take over practice today… I need to do something."

We all stared after her for a moment, then I turned to my twin, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Well, I don't know what you're thinking, but I'm thinking… she noticed," Kira sighed.

And that's what I'm thinking too…" we walked over to where our senpais were talking.

Sai

"Of all the arrogant idiotic, self centered jerks," I grumbled still half dragging Yumi along as she limped next to me on her crutches.

"It's cause he was playing injured, ne?" as usual Yumi got right to the heart of the problem.

I scowled as we entered the park. It was where we went whenever one of us just needed to get away from life. I headed straight over to the swing set. One reason why I loved this park was cause it was almost always deserted. "Ya," I finally said as Yumi flopped down in the swing next to me. "I don't need a handicap! I could beat him when he was at full strength."

"You guys were tied when he was hurt," Yumi pointed out.

"Yeah…" did that mean I wouldn't have been able to beat him? I frowned even more.

Yumi continued as though I hadn't interrupted her, "Of course you were going easy on him…"

"I was?" I glanced over at my best friend.

She pat me on the back, "Normally you aim for a person's weak points. It only takes you a game or two to figure them out, and once you do it's all over for them. But when you were playing Tezuka-san you didn't aim for his weak points even though Kaori-chan and I both noticed them, which means you should've too. My guess is that you subconsciously sensed his injury and then subconsciously chose not to aim for his weak points so as not to risk injuring him further." Yumi spoke with a technical tone, and I hoped she was right.

"Yumi," I said. She smiled, and nodded for me to continue, "Can I sleep over today? Mom and Dad are on another business trip and…"

My parents are gone about 2/3rds of the time. They work, work, work, so we're rich, rich, rich. With all their business trips, and working late, and such it got lonely. Yumi let me sleep over at her house often.

"Sure!" Yumi smiled, and grabbed her crutches, "Let's go get your stuff now, then head over ok?"

I snuggled deeper into my sleeping bag, as an unexpected shiver overtook my body. I was thinking about the match. It made me mad that Tezuka-san was stupid enough to play me with an injury, but still… he must be very brave then. Not to mention he's cute, and apparently incredibly smart. As smart as Yumi…

NO! I shoved the thoughts of him out of my head. The boys' captain was an idiot. Nothing but an overconfident idiot, who'd tried to play me with an injury. So I simply turned and waited for sleep to come. I'd been in a bad mood today, and I needed a good nights sleep so that I could be my usual cheerful self in the morning.

Shinko

"So what do you think about taking Lia and Ri, and A.A and Hiro out for ice cream? Sai's been really down since her match with Tezuka-san for some reason, and if we invite her along I think it'd cheer her up a bit," I shifted the phone to my other ear as Yumi explained her plan to take out our younger siblings now that she was (finally) off her crutches.

"Sounds good," I agreed, "A.A. and Hiro would really like to see Lia and Ri I think. I'll ask Jiro if he wants to come too! Maybe we could all teach the twins to play tennis!"

"All of them?"

"Of course!! They'll have more fun learning together, and you know how Sai loves teaching new people tennis…"

"But, do you think those four are too young to learn?" she sounded mostly excited, though slightly uncertain.

"We learned when we were 4 I'm pretty sure that they'll be able to learn at 6!" I was quick to assure my friend.

"OK! I'll call Sai, and we'll all meet you in front of the park, ok?"

"'K! Bye Yumi! See you soon," I hung up the phone, and went to find my brothers.

I found Jiro still asleep, and I hastily shook him awake, "Hey, Jiro, Jiiiiiiroooo it's time to wake uuuup," I shook him again and again.

He sat up sleepily, his hair stuck up at strange angles, "What is it Misa? I'm tired…"

"Me, Yumi, and Sai are taking our younger siblings and Yumi's little sisters to the park… and you're going to come too," I told Jiro cheerfully, "I'll just get A.A. and Hiro ready, then we can go, ok?" He grumbled, but sighed, and nodded. I grinned.

The twins were much easier to wake up. "Onee-chan! I want pancakes for breakfast!" begged Hiro.

"Sweetie, you've already had breakfast, and we're going to get ice cream at the park with Yumi, Sai, and Lia, and Ri," I had to remind the little boy.

His brother nodded seriously, "Besides if we had more breakfast it would take longer before we could see the girls."

"Right!" Hiro quickly agreed, as though that had been his thoughts all along.

I laughed again, "I'll get Jiro, then we can go. Ok?"

"NO! I will get Onii-san!" stubborn Hiro answered.

"Hai, hai," I sighed, as I let the 6-year-old run upstairs. My stepbrother was more likely to come down if Hiro asked, then if I did.

20 minuets later, a disgruntled Jiro, and two hyper near-seven-year-olds along with myself arrived at the park. I saw Yumi balancing precariously, Lia hanging off her neck, and Ri clutching an arm. Sai stood to the side, almost laughing, though keeping it in wearing the uncharacteristically serious face she'd been wearing more and more the past few days.

"Jiro-kun, Shinko! Hey!" Sai greeted us happily.

"Yo," Jiro still wasn't completely awake.

"Hello," I smiled at two of my oldest friends. "Later, do you guys want to send Jiro home with both sets of twins and hang out with the team?" it was totally evil to stick my stepbrother with not only our siblings, but Yumi's as well, but Jiro, even if he hides it well, loves playing with the four of them. He wouldn't mind. Probably…

"By the way," Sai started as we all began walking, "Where is Matti-kun? Yumi usually you don't let him go any where except for home with out you, or someone."

"Ko-chan's house," she replied, as she gently shook herself free of her sisters. The two little girls promptly began chasing my brothers. "Matti and Ko-chan have been bored lately, so I said they could hang out with out an older person as long as they stayed together."

"How protective you are of your brother," Sai sighed, "You should let the poor boy have some freedom. When you were his age you were babysitting, not being babysat."

I shook my head at Sai's foolishness. Usually she understood better than anyone why Yumi was so protective of her siblings. The strange mood she'd been in the past week was beginning to worry me. I frowned. I should talk to her. Normally Yumi would be the one to do that but Sai seemed determined to hide what ever was bothering her from Yumi. "Come on Sai, let's go get the ice creams," I grabbed her arm and began to drag her away.

Yumi

I watched as Shinko dragged Sai off, and shook my head slightly as all four of the little kids dashed after them, still playing tag. Jiro-kun, sitting beside me, was still half asleep. I glanced at my sleepy friend beside me, "Jiro-kun if you don't wake up soon Shinko will most likely get mad at you," I yawned.

He just grunted, so I quickly added, "And we're teaching the kids to play tennis. Don't you want to help?"

To that he just sighed, "Do I really have any choice?"

"Not really," I admitted.

He rubbed his dark eyes, and ran a hand through his silvery, hair, "That's what I thought. Oh well, the tennis courts are right over there," he nodded over to the three street courts, which were near the park, "Why don't we have a quick warm-up match while we wait?"

I stood and stretched, yawning (I suppose it is contagious), "Ok, but go easy on me… you **are **a Rikaidai regular… the best tennis school in Japan, and I **am **only just getting over my sprained ankle," I teased him.

He just rolled his eyes, "you beat me 75% of the time anyways Yumi. I don't really need to go easy, do I?"

Normally, he'd wouldn't, but… "Like I said, I'm getting over my sprain."

He waved away my excuse as he grabbed his racket, "What ever, let's just play."

I gripped my racket as well, and walked over next to him. When we got there, I prepared to spin my racket, "Rough or smooth?"

"Smooth," he said. I spun it, "I'll take serve please," he smirked as it landed on smooth.

For the match Jiro-kun and I were fairly evenly matched. Normally, I'd be able to beat him not easily, but beat him all the same, because while he may be one of the infamously tough Rikaidai regulars, he'd specialized in doubles, all his life and I was a hardworking tensai who seldom lost. It made since, Jiro-kun and I had trained together since childhood, and he'd always enjoyed doubles more, only playing singles when begged, and blackmailed to. Shinko was the same. But with my ankle, we were as evenly matched as we could be. In the end though…

"What are you two doing? I thought we came here to eat ice cream and teach the younger ones to play tennis, not play it ourselves," Shinko scolded us, while a much more relaxed looking Sai smiled, plainly laughing at us for having Shinko treat us like kids.

I grinned impishly at them, "But Jiro-kun thought having a quick warm-up match would be good… I couldn't argue…"

"You shouldn't have been playing at all Yumi! Sai said you wouldn't be allowed to practice until Tuesday at least, and today is only Sunday," I giggled as Shinko turned her scolding, motherly tone on me.

"But—" I began to protest, but Sai stepped in before I could. Sai knew that, as childhood friends, Shinko and I could have one heck of an argument if we wanted.

"That reminds me, Kei-kun is having a party on Friday. He says that I can bring the entire team to it, so we'll have to find all the girls pretty dresses by then," she announced. Sai's parents, had at one point hoped that she'd fall in love with her childhood friend, 'Kei-kun', but anyone who'd ever seen those two together, knew there was no chance that'd ever happen.

"I'll get Matti to babysit Lia and Ri then," I murmured. Or maybe I should hire a babysitter…? Lili's sister might do it. She's in high school… I could trust her with them…

"No, A.A. you hold it like this," we looked over to where Hiro was correcting his brother's grip. Lia and Ri were already practicing serves. None of us had noticed Jiro-kun going over to start teaching the younger kids.

"We'll worry about dresses and babysitting later," Shinko said, "let's go and help teach now." That Sunday was nice. Just a day with my friends.

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I have the usual excuses people have, homework, school, ect. **

**I also had training, which is the main reason I couldn't update, but recently 2 things happened that gave me a lot more time to write!**

**One was a good thing, that gave me a little time to write. Spring break started, which means more writing time, but also a lot more training.**

**The other was a bad thing, that gave me a lot more time to write. I sprained my ankle xP which means no training for a while…**

**Anyways, thanks to anyone who read this!!! Please review! **


End file.
